Natsume Naruto Yuujinchou
by Auto-nin
Summary: Naruto can see spirits. After finding his grandma's Book of Friends, his life is turned upside down. Now, he has to dissolve the book while being a ninja! However, that is if Naruto can keep from dying thanks to the supernatural or his teammates!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Natsume Yuujinchou. If I did, I wouldn't be living in a trailer.

Author note: Well, another one popped up! Sorry, I was planning to update some of my posted stories soon. Just, I was taking a break while writing chapter two of Jiang Shi Love when I was reading Through the Eyes of Death by Writing bunny-now that I think about it, that should've been my penname as it seems plot bunnies like to take root in my head and multiply, no offense Writing bunny-and it re-spouted an old plot I had in my head. Readers rejoice. Sort of male Naruto in this story. Why I say "sort of?" You'll just have to find out. Oh, my story will sort of follow the canon of both Naruto and Natsume Yuujinchou, switching around from time to time from chapter to chapter… Don't worry. With Naruto, I just summarize the canon stuff that is the same through Naruto's perspective. Now, to start it off with the prologue!

"Normal talking for spirits and living" 'Thoughts'

"_Ghosts talk" 'Ghost think' Flashback or dream_

"**Demonic voice or loud talk" 'Kyuubi or dark demon thoughts.' …Don't know.**

Prologue-"The Mask, The Book, And The Ugly Cat"

_"Grandma… Why can't other people see what we can?" A blond hair three year old asked. The blond hair child's sapphire blue eyes looked up to the duller blond woman who looked pretty young for her age. Both looked very familiar to one another. In fact, if it was for the woman to have darker blue eyes as the child had sapphire blue eyes and whisker marks on the child's cheeks, they were have been easily confused for mother and child._

_"Naruto…" The woman ruffled the child known as Naruto's hair. "Humans are vain creatures. Their pride… Their arrogance makes it so they lost their ability to see what we see." The woman sighed, looking out the window which she was sitting in while holding the child. "Well, that's what I guess is why… They just don't want to believe in what they can't see. So, they hate us who can see them… But, you're real special, Naruto… You can see even more than me."_

_"I can?" Naruto asked in confusion._

_"Hai. You don't just see spirits alone… But the spirits of the dead as well." The woman chimed with a sadist smirk. "Too bad you won't see my spirit when I die as I have hardly any connections to this world." The blond child looked up into the woman's eyes, both their slitted like pupils looking at each other with their emotions exposed. "Cuz, I'm gonna to die the way I want to and have fun doing it."_

**Where is she? Where has she… gone?**

"Huff huff huff…" A blond hair twelve year old panted as he ran through a thick forested area of Konoha.

"… Hey, Shikamaru, you saw that new show on T.V?" A plump twelve year old snacking on a bag of chips while walking next to a lazy looking brown hair twelve year old asked.

"What show was it again, Chouji?" The lazy "Shikamaru" yawned.

"You know, the one-"

-Rustle-

"Huh?" Both looked at the bushes to watch as an orange clad blond fall down onto the dirt trail before them, surprising both.

"Huh! Uzumaki?" Chouji blinked, trying to remember the blond's first name.

"What up, Uzumaki?" Shikamaru asked. "What are you doing?" Both boys remembered the blond was the prankster in their class and he was actually pretty good at it.

"What am I doing?" Naruto asked raised an eyebrow that was behind his goggles he wore before looking around, confusing both of his classmates.

"Hey?" Chouji asked, wondering why the blond was ignoring them before getting up with a grin on his face.

"Oh, nothing." The blond causally dusted himself off.

"Really? Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, wondering if the blond had pulled off another prank and was on the run as he remembered the blond was absent from the absent from the academy today.

"Yeah… Hey, I heard there is a shrine around here, is that true?" Naruto asked with a sheepish big grin.

"Huh?... If you go through that grove, it's somewhere around there." Chouji sighed, pointing towards some bushes near them.

"Thanks!" Naruto shouted before running off, leaving his classmates to sweat.

"What a weirdo." Chouji sighed as Shikamaru nodded. "I mean, he's probably a nice guy, but it's hard to get to know him as he's loud and annoying."

"Yeah… Troublesome… But, I wonder what he is doing… It was like something was chasing him." Shikamaru sighed before both jumped as they got a strange feeling and turned to get hit by a powerful gust of wind that passed them quickly.

"…What was that gust of wind?" Chouji asked before both dropped it and kept walking with his lazy friend.

'What am I doing, they ask?' Uzumaki Naruto thought while running. He glanced behind his back to see a white hair, grayish purple skin creature in a kimono and had one large eye still chasing him. 'I wish I couldn't see this thing either…'

Ever since Naruto was an infant, he could see strange things. Spirits which no one else could see. They were usually nice enough… However, for some reason, some have been popping up that come after him recently. 'Another one… I wonder what I did to make them mad enough to chase me.' Naruto thought while trying to locate a shrine. When he could get to a shrine, he could hide out there and after a while, the spirits-at least ones like yokai-would stop following him and leave him alone.

Naruto looked to the side before a large claw like nailed hand grabbed him and pushed him again a tree. Naruto grunted as he looked up to the one eyed spirit had him in her hand.

"Ahh… Got you, Got you, Reiko…. At last." The creature smirked. "Give it back. Give it back." Naruto looked at the creature with confusion. He knew the name of which the demon was saying.

"Wait." Naruto looked to the large one-eyed spirit's side to find a more humanoid spirit, but this spirit had downward pointed horns-or at least Naruto thought that was what on the oni-and wearing a really loose kimono. "First, let's pull out her tongue so she can't say our names." Naruto felt the larger demon's hand moved and grasped his throat.

"OWW!" Naruto kicked the oni straight in the face, right at the eye, causing the spirit to drop him and he ran.

"It hurts… It hurts…" The large oni wept as Naruto looked back before continuing to run. 'What is going on! Why do I always… It's not like I want to see them!' Naruto thought as he kept running.

_"Hmm? Three plates are enough, Naruto."_

_"Eh? Then what about our guest? A young Naruto asked, while pointing at a spirit waving at him while the two foster parents who took him in looked at him as if he was crazy._

_"It's just creepy. Why does he always do that…"_

_"He's probably lonely."_

_"We must be doing something wrong."_

_"I'm sure he's just making it up."_

_"Sorry, Naruto, I don't see anything."_

_"We just don't understand."_

Naruto was snapped out of his memories when he felt something yank on his leg and heard a rip as he fell down. "Ugh!" Naruto turned around while sitting up to find he had tripped on a rope and it had snapped. His eyes instantly widen when he saw white strips hanging off the rope.

**"Ah…The barrier's been broken…"** Naruto jumped and turned around to see an old little container shrine.

"A shrine!" Naruto quickly jumped to the rope and cursed trying to put the rope back together. 'That barrier was probably sealing in something bad!' However looked up when the shrine began shaking.

**"Well done, kid. Ahh! I can come out." **The demonic voice said as the doors of the shrine opened. Naruto only stared at the maneki-neko that was inside and smirked with a small laugh, relaxing. However, Naruto was back on guard when the shrine explodes when the cat statue leapt up, moving.

"My… A human sees a spirit and isn't afraid. How brave." The spirit in the good luck statue purred while looking at Naruto.

"I'm used to it." Naruto sighed, saying the truth. "So, you are a spirit, too?" Naruto asked, watching the chubby cat move or wiggle to be more precise around.

"Yeah, though I'd prefer it if you didn't group me with the likes of those two out there…. Hm?" The cat looked wide eyed at the blond. "You're not Natsume Reiko…"

Naruto looked at the cat with equal shock. "…That's my grandma's name."

"Y-Your grandma?" The cat shouted in shock.

"Did you know my grandma?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"When she lived around here, she was a beautiful lady." The cat closed its eyes, remembering the human. "She could see strange things just like and also no human ever understood her." Naruto frowned while looking at the cat. "She was always alone… Always, always alone."

'I know that cat… Except, you don't know in the end she did find someone who understood her… Me… Now tell me something I don't know!' Naruto yelled in his mind.

"So Reiko amused herself with spirits." The cat said as Naruto jolted.

'Ugh, things just took a turn.' Naruto thought, but was hoping this would tell him why spirits were attacking him.

"Do you know of the Book of Friends?" The cat asked as Naruto's eyes widen.

"The Book of…" Naruto heard a rustle was instantly on alert.

"You're being pursued? Because of the barrier, low-class spirits won't come near." The cat smirked.

"Really? That's great…" Naruto sighed in relief before the mischievous cat hit him in the on the side of his neck, shocking the blond. Though, it didn't do any damage since the blond had a good defense against attacks from both spirits and people. "Ugh… What are you?" Naruto asked before seeing the cat was gone. 'He ran off?...Stupid cat…' Naruto though while rubbing his sore neck. 'That talk made me careless.' Naruto thought while getting up. He focused his senses to find the spirits were gone and decided to head home.

~~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~~

It didn't take long for the blond to reach his apartment complex.

_"Welcome home, Naruto." _Naruto looked up to see a Konoha ninja, a Jônin to be exact waving at him.

"Oh, hi." Naruto smiled at the Jônin, glad no one was around. Why? Because the man he was talking to was a dead person.

_"You alright? Were you being chased again?" _The ghost asked with some worry.

"Yeah, but I'm alright." Naruto sighed. Amazingly, the ghosts in Konoha were a lot friendly than the citizens currently living. Yokai can see the dead humans and so vice versa, but luckily, they usually live in peace with one another with the more sentinel ghosts or-like most ghosts-the ghosts just creep out of spirits as they just mumble and walk around the area they haunt. But, it is thanks to ghosts Naruto knew most of the stuff he did for the human world in jutsu and such as the teachers at the academy hardly taught him anything. In fact, even the spirits treated the blond better than the living villagers of Konoha. He knew it was because he had the Kyuubi no Yoko sealed inside him. Yokai and the dead are not bonded by the laws of the living, yet Naruto could care less if the living hated him.

He had enough problems with the supernatural as is, so he me a mask to keep the living away from him. A loud, annoying mask with a large fake grin that was stupid and pranked others. Naruto did it so he could feel alive. Whenever he felt he was drifting into the realm of spirits, he could just either prank or annoy someone and get hurt and be brought back to the land of the living… That or he cut himself, but he also did that to mix his blood with ink to use for seals to help make small barriers to relax in or make mini blood bombs as he called them to throw and get yokai after him to go away as they would go after the bait. He has been actually looking through his grandmothers old books in hopes of finding some spells to use his stored up blood to make clone out of as he had a hard time doing the Bushin no Jutsu, hence why he has yet to pass the academy test.

"Cough, cough, cough." Naruto hacked as he went through the boxes that content his grandmother's stuff. Almost all the mess in his apartment was both his stuff for ninja training, spirit control-kind of basically means of pest control for spirits instead of insects, and the stuff both his grandmother and he had in their home before his grandmother died. Other than that, the place was free of any filth.

'"Book of Friends"…' Naruto though while digging through a box. '"Book of Friends" It would be with my grandma's old things…' Naruto then found what he was looking for and picked up sketch pad like book with the title "Book of Friends" out of the box.

"Got it." Naruto sighed somewhat stoically while flipping through it. "What is it, exactly?' Naruto wondered before seeing what is in it. 'Huh, a book of scribbles? It's all just weird drawings… Noha… Kanoka… Yuzuri… Shinonome… Kaidori… Tatsueda… Hidaka…' Naruto's eyes widen in shock. 'I can read these? The words are appearing in my head?' Naruto thought, wondering what is going on.

**"That is the book!"** Naruto looked around to find the cat from before floating above him and glowing a dark aura.

"You're the cat!" Naruto shouted, ready to move. 'He followed me?'

**"Hand it over!"** The cat shouted while morphing as it charged towards the blond. Naruto duck for the cat to slam into his wall.

"The wall!" Naruto turned sweated to find the cat had been zapped by the barrier that was on the wall and out cold. 'I'm going to have to replace that barrier.'

"So, this is where you live?" The cat asked as Naruto came onto his porch with a plate with two slices of watermelon.

"Shut up, stupid cat." Naruto sighed, putting the watermelon down and sitting next to the now calmed down spirit. "I don't want any problems, so just eat this and go."

"What do you mean, 'cat?'" The spirit asked in anger. "I may look like this because I was sealed as a lucky cat statue for a long time, but my original form is quite beautiful." Naruto looked at the cat with a blank look as he was eating one of the slices of watermelon and playing with said cat with a cat toy he used to play with stray cats that came around.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, his mask of happiness and dumb away, replaced with a quiet and smart person he really was. He kept up the mask for two reasons. The one to keep people away from his real self and then the other to keep people from thinking he was strange for talking to spirits and such… He stopped trying to convince people long ago he could see things they couldn't. The only person who understood him and see what he could see died when he was four years old. It was only when he turns five that people stopped trying to take care of him from the orphanage and he got an apartment. It took another year for him to realize no one was going to believe what he says and stopped trying to connect with the living all together. The large potted plant garden on his porch showed it as they were well taken care of and growing beautifully.

"I owe you for breaking that barrier that held me, so I'll protect you for a little while. Consider me your mentor." The cat chimed, having fun with the toy.

Naruto just sighed. "Whatever… So, what about this 'Book of Friends' thing?" Naruto asked as the cat stopped playing.

"… It's where Natsume Reiko wrote the names of the spirits that she harassed." Naruto looked at the cat with shock. He knew his grandma was a sadist, but he didn't think she harass spirits from the few he knew from his grandmother… in fact, he thought they loved her with the way _one_ hugged the blond all the time. "Reiko didn't get along well with people, so she would keep herself entertained by playing all sorts of games and things with spirits. Because her spiritual power was so strong, it amounted to her bullying them. Those she won against had to promise to be her followers, and to make them keep their promise, she wrote down their names on pieces of paper. Those pieces of paper are collected in the 'Bok of Friends.'" The cat sighed.

"But why would you want something like that?" Naruto asked, wondering what the spirit wanted with papers with names.

"Because, if someone has the paper, and calls out a name, their commands cannot be denied. In other words, you can control various spirits." The cat smirked.

"And you guys are all bent out of shape over this little thing?" Naruto asked, flipping through the book. So, it was this book that the attacking yokai assaulting him for… Well, that and to human eating yokai, he smelt "tasty."

"You idiot! Don't treat them like that!" The cat shouted in anger. "If you were to burn those, their spirits would suffer the same fate!" The cat then chuckled. "That's why the spirits around here are looking for Natsume Reiko… You're in danger."

"…I'm always in danger." Naruto sighed.

"Excuse me?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts by someone calling at his door. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes." Naruto put on his mask again and got up to go answer the door. 'The 'Book of Friends,' huh?' Naruto noticed found a man in a kimono where the door was slightly open. "Yes? I'm the only one who lives here." However, Naruto instantly had a shiver go through his body and then he saw the man's eyes as they had black whites and sliver white eyes.

"Yes… I knew it." The man's smile turn into a long smile no human can do. "You've come back, Reiko." The man's lower half stretched out and he charged Naruto who duck, cursing himself for forgetting to fix the barrier as the man hit the wall behind him. "The book…" Naruto turned around to see the man connected to the wall and sliding around. "Give back my name… The book…"

"Excuse me…" Naruto's spirit sense alerted him of a spirit behind him and he turned to see the large spirit from before in his door way and charging him. "The book… Give it back, Reiko!" It shouted as both spirits charged the blond. Naruto ducked and ran.

'Natsume's running away? Well now…' The cat thought as it saw Naruto running from the porch.

'They followed me.' Naruto thought as he got into the woods, holding onto the book. Naruto nearly fell over when he felt something land on his back.

"Where are you headed?" Naruto looked at his back to see the cat on his back.

"Cat!" Naruto glared at it. Didn't it know it was pretty heavy? Naruto panted as they hid in some bushes with Naruto cursing under his breath.

"It's too much for a human to handle, don't you get it? Give it to me. If you do, they'll stop chasing you." The cat sighed at the blond.

"No…" Naruto growled, his eyes becoming scary as they glared at the cat.

"Why? Even though you're human, do you plan on trying to master the supernatural?" The cat asked.

"It's not like that…" Naruto panted.

"But what else could a human possibly do with it? And after I'd changed my mind about you… Give it to me!"

"What are you-"

**"Give it to me!"** The cat morphed into a large cat beast like white yokai with red markings and yellow eyes.

"Gah!" Naruto gasped when the cat beast pinned him down with its paw.

"Now hand over the book!" It growled.

"No way! I bet you're going to do something weird with it." Naruto growled back, baring his fang like canines.

"Hmph, of course!" The yokai chimed. "It seems like it'd be so much fun!"

"Why you-Agh!" Naruto gritted his teeth as the cat pushed down on him.

"Hand it over, or I'll squish you." The yokai smirked. "Now…"

"STOP IT!" Naruto shouted while punching the cat yokai right in the middle of its eyes, causing it to jump off of him and cover his nose, trying not to whimper in pain.

"You know, cat, for starters I consider it something my grandma treasured. Do you expect me to just toss it away?" Naruto glared at the cat. The cat looked at him calmly. "So, maybe my grandma didn't get along with people very well. There aren't that many 'people' who remember her. I'm one of the few people who remember her even though I was four when she died young. I'm pretty much her last relative so I've got to remember her and take care of her things…" Naruto sighed while his eyes reflected with somber emotions. "I want to have something to remember her by. I can't just say it's got nothing to do with me…" The cat looked at Naruto with interest, seeing the will in the blond's eyes.

"I want to avoid trouble as much as possible. If I can return them, I want to do it right away." Naruto sighed while looking through the bushes.

"Return what?"

"The names. Do you know how to return them?" Naruto asked as the cat became mad again.

"You idiot, just drop it, it's beyond you! Do you even know how many names there are?" The cat shouted at Naruto. "The process is simple, but you won't last long. You'd have a lot of brutal opponents."

"I'll be fine. I've got you looking after me, don't I?" Naruto smiled an innocent angel smile causing the cat to sweat.

"WHAT?"

"I didn't want to get involved in this stuff, but the truth is that my grandma owed the spirits." Naruto looked at the cat with serious eyes. "Even if it kills me, I'll dissolve the Book of Friends… Please lend me your power.

"…" The cat looked at the blond with narrowed eyes. "Can I? When you fall, can I really have the book?"

"Yeah." Naruto said with a true small smile.

"Very well…" The cat sighed. "I'll personally keep tabs on you." Naruto put his forehead on the cat's forehead.

"Thanks." Naruto sighed.

~~~~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~~

Naruto sat behind some bushes with the cat in its lucky cat form as the large spirit moved nearby. "Leave that one for now. Test it on the other one." The cat sighed as Naruto nodded at that idea before they began running through the woods for the more serpent like spirit.

'Oh, there it is!' Naruto spotted the ghostly spirit with horn like ears in the tree line.

"Picture the spirit in your mind and open the book." The cat said as Naruto opened the book.

'Ye who must obey me. Show me they name.' Naruto thought as the pages flipped by themselves.

"Then the book will automatically find the right page." The cat said as the spirit finally noticed them.

"Ah, it's here!" Naruto shouted as he began to run again. 'Hurry up…' Naruto then frowned with fury. "You're heavy, cat!" Narto growled as the cat was handing on to him by his back. The pages stopped turning for one to be standing up. "This one?" Naruto asked.

"The other two essentials were Reiko's saliva and breath. Sine you're related, it should work for you." The cat said with a sigh. "Place the paper deep in your mouth, press your hands together firmly and concentrate." Naruto did as the cat said and put the paper in his mouth before turning towards the spirit with his hands clasped together. "Breathe out all at once." Naruto concentrated and sighed out for the markings on the paper to fly off.

"'Karikage.'" Naruto sighed. "I'm returning it to you. Accept it." The markings went into the spirits head and the spirit became content looking before disappearing in a flash of light. "It went home?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"One down." The cat smirked. "You might be able to pull this off."

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed. "Next is…"

"You look pretty pale." The cat said with a little worry as Naruto was sweating.

"It took more out of me than I thought it would." Naruto sighed. He was running a lot today as well and also was training, trying to get the normal Bushin down as he could use Mizu Bushin or any element ones as there was none of the materials in the classroom, so, yeah, he was going to be tired after doing one of the few things he was good at which was supernatural. 'Maybe I should become a monk or something like that as it would help out as I could live at a shrine.' Naruto thought of his employment options if he fails a few more times at the ninja exams.

"Of course! You can't take such opponents lightly! Right here, right now, hand the task over to me!" That cat eyes sparkled.

"Enough already!" Naruto growled at the cat before turning. "Did you see something?"

"Hm?... Er, no?" The cat blinked.

"Oh… What about you?" Naruto asked. "Is your name in the book?"

"Is it?" The cat smirked. "Do you want to look and see?"

"…" Naruto frowned before jumping when he heard rustling in the leaves and turned to find the large, one-eyed spirit behind him.

"Ah! Natsume!" The cat shouted as the spirit grabbed Naruto.

"Reiko. Give it back. Give my name back. Give it back… If you give it back…"

'Eh?' Naruto thought before the cat jumped up and gave off a flare of energy.

"Let him go!" The cat ordered as the spirit dropped Naruto who quickly opened the book and got the slip of paper in his mouth, surprising the spirit when the blond bit into the paper, remembering what the cat said about it.

_"Every time you bite down on a name. What flows into you is what was stored in the book, either the spirits memoires or Reiko's thoughts."_

_'Lonely… Hungry…' The one eyed spirit thought as it saw someone praying to a statue and left a sweet bun as an offering. The spirit reached for the bun, but it was swiped by a teenage woman with dull blond hair._

_"Ah! My bun!" The spirit cried out as the blond ate the bun. She was wearing an orange jacket and a black snap-up dress as well as had a Konoha headband tied around her neck like the necktie a school girl had while she also wore old fashion wooden clog sandals. She had shoulder length hair, somewhat fair yet slightly tanned skin, and a bruise on her cheek._

_"Turns out it wasn't very good." The girl sighs with a smirk on her face as she swallowed the bun._

_"What are you doing, you human? That's mine!" The spirit sweated at the girl with a frown._

_"If you want something good, I'd recommend the Nanatsuji shop." The girl smirked at the spirit who looked at her with shock. "You know, if you play a game with me and win, I'll treat you to a meal there."_

_"You don't think I'm scary?" The one-eyed spirit asked._

_"Nah, 'cause I' really powerful." The blond smirked again and attack. "There! There!"_

_"AHH! OW! OWWWW!" After a few minutes, the spirit was trembling with a brush in hand and the blond was holding a piece of paper with the spirit's name on it. The spirit than notice the wound on the blond's cheek. "I've been wondering, what happened to your cheek?"_

_"I just got a rock thrown at me." The blond sighed."'Cause I'm creepy, they said." The blond looked at the paper. "You've got a really pretty name!" The blond chimed with her eyes clothed and a small smile. "Now you follow me… When I call your name, you'd better run!" The blond chimed while waving good-bye._

_'Reiko…' The spirit waited and waited for seasons… Years… 'Oh, you're still not going to call it?...Lonely, lonely…So much more lonely than before… Give it back. Give it back!'_

'If no matter how long I wait…'Naruto's eyes widen from the memories that went though his head as he exhale for the name to return to the spirit. '…You're not going to call me, then.' The last thought from the spirit entered Naruto's head as the name returned to the spirit's forehead.

"'Hishigaki.'" Naruto said with a sigh.

"Reiko… Will you be okay now?" The spirit asked while disappearing. "Will you be all right by yourself?" The spirit disappeared as Naruto smirked.

"I doubt… My grandma was ever alone." Naruto smiled at the sky. "Thank you, Hishigaki." 'You have a kind heart… My grandmother's friend…' Naruto looked at the leaves in the wind where the spirit when. "Thank you."

"Did you get to meet Reiko? I bet she was quite a bully." The cat smirked as Naruto sat under the shade of a tree.

"Maybe…" Naruto smiled. 'Grandma Reiko probably waited for the spirits to visit her, coming after the book… Most of them were lonely… The spirits, who always lived by themselves, were lonely.'

"You won't find my name in there." Naruto looked at the cat. "I won a game against her, and then wound up visiting every now and then to play more. But one day, I just decided to stop. I'd forgotten how fleeting your lives are… I didn't think there was anyone to inherit her things, so I thought I'd take charge of the book, but you're going to take charge of it, Natsume?" Naruto smirked at the cat.

"Yeah, I want to." Naruto sighed, listening to the birds chirping in the woods, too tired to get up.

~~~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~~

"Man… Am I sore?" Naruto stretched while walking towards the academy the next day.

"Heh. How are you not after getting hug almost to death by that scarred man?" The cat chuckled at the blond, remembering when Naruto finally got back to his apartment and was dead tired. The blond's teacher, Umino Iruka, had came to scold him for not coming to school only for the man to go totally mother-hen on the blond seeing how pale Naruto was and tired. Naruto just told him that he was training when he found the cat in trouble and then everything that day went south, hence why he didn't make it to school. Luckily, thanks to the cat's physical form being made from a statue, Naruto could keep him in his apartment as he didn't make the landlord sneeze from cat allergies.

"Yeah… But, you don't have to follow me everywhere, you know." Naruto sighed, wondering if the academy allows cats-be it possess statue or real-in their halls.

"But, I never know when I'll be able to get the book." The cat sighed, walking beside Naruto. "It's like I said, I've got to see it through myself." Naruto smiled at the cat before the bun shop known as Nanatsuji's Buns.

"Oh! Hey, I heard the buns there are really good." Naruto said before the cat's eyes to widen.

"What! Let's get some!" The cat chimed.

"Hm? Are you sure cats are allowed to have sweets?" Naruto asked, a little worried.

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT A CAT!" The cat growled at Naruto who chuckled. Maybe getting a little deeper into the world of spirits is okay.

"Oh, Naruto…" Naruto paled at Iruka when he entered the classroom as the scarred nose man was glaring at the cat which was on top of the blond's head. "Why is that cat here?"

"… Um… It followed me here." Naruto grinned before getting blasted by Iruka's big head jutsu. Naruto just knew he wasn't going to like being part of the spirit world, but hopeful there would be some good times since he knew it was probably almost going to be bad. He, Uzumaki… Okay, Natsume Naruto in the spirit world, but Uzuamki Naruto, knew being with the spirits couldn't be too dangerous as being a ninja which he was prepared to be… If he could pass that stupid test!

* * *

"Achoo!" Mizuki sneezed, dropping the papers he graded. "Ah, man." The Chunin groaned, wondering if he was becoming allergic to kids.

* * *

~Book of Explaining~

Yokai and Ayakashi-spirits and demons of at least Japanese culture. There is a wide range of Japanese spirits, some of which form from the ghost of a dead person-if I remember correctly.

* * *

Yo, prologue down, but I also posted the first chapter so I had at least both sides of my crossover seen at once. I hope you like it! Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I own nothing of Naruto or Natsume Yuujinchou

Author note: Here we go! Now, time for Naruto canon, my style!... Okay, I must be going crazy again because of being alone with hardly anything to do again. Don't worry. My bouts of insanity actually benefit my stories and can go completely unnoticed by other people as I am no threat to people as I have a creative way of dealing with it. Now, a warning! If you are against anything like homosexuality and stuff like that, turn back now! Even though I have yet to decide pairings, there are hints of guyxguy in this as well as girlxgirl… Hey, blame the spirits and ghost, akayashi don't discriminate gender. And, also, there are some spoilers from the Shippuuden series in this chapter.

"Normal talking for spirits and living" 'Thoughts'

"_Ghosts talk" 'Ghost thoughts' Flashback or dream_

**Demonic voice or loud talk" 'Kyuubi or dark demon thoughts.' …Don't know.**

**

* * *

**

Ch.1 "The One Eyed Sensei And Suspicious Team"

'Man… Am I beat…' Naruto thought while sitting in the academy classroom with a grin plastered on his face as he had his head down. For once, the grin was somewhat true as the blond was really happy. So far, the spirit world had been spreading rumors and everyday Naruto was running-excellent stamina training-from spirits, fighting back, or returning names. However, it wasn't the unseen world Naruto was happy about. It was the fact there was a Konoha hitai-ate hanging around his neck, tied to were the metal plate was on the blond's back and tied loosely around his neck, much like his grandmother wore her own when she was a ninja.

'In fact, the last I saw her alive, she had her hitai-ate in the same spot.' Naruto could easily remember his grandmother's image. But, boy, would she be laughing at him if she knew all the trouble Naruto had just to become a ninja. First, he failed the exam again for the idiot Mizuki to come saying he had another way Naruto could "graduate." So, Naruto decided to trick the Chûnin and told the Hokage… After knocking out with his Sexy no Jutsu when Naruto thought he was one of the ANBU guarding the Hokage Tower. Hey, sure, knowing the ghosts who knew the layout of the building and the guard's schedule was good, but simple mistakes do happen. Then, Mizuki was captured, though Iruka came a screwed it up to where he got hurt and Naruto made a whole bunch of Kage Bushin to beat up the sliver hair punk and even putting some of his spiritual power in those punches to make it really hurt. Last, his registration didn't go so well as he made a fun picture with Nyanko-sensei-the spirit in the maneki-neko statue-only to re-do it as well before the Hokage's grandson came in and began to follow Naruto before the brat to become Naruto sort of "rival" in the end. But, none of that matter as he was a ninja like his grandma and he was happy because of it.

_"What are you so happy about, ghost-brat?"_ Naruto gaved a quick glance to his side to where Uchiha Sasuke was sitting.

_"Honey, be nice. He's the only one in Konoha who can see us!" _The ghost of Uchiha Mikoto grabbed the ear of her rude husband Uchiha Fugaku. Naruto knew of the entire Uchiha clan being ghosts after the Uchiha Massacre. Now, here's how it confuses Naruto. At first, all the Uchiha ghosts blamed Naruto for their death, which Naruto didn't mind. There were many ghosts who blamed him for their ghosts, so if cursing him to his gave made them feel better and pass on then they could do that. He was used to harsh words from spirits, ghosts, and the living. However, within a year, they no longer blamed the blond or their actual killer. From the nice spirits, Naruto at least figured the dead Uchiha discovered that not only did a part of the council tricked both the Hokage and their prodigy to go with murdering the Uchiha clan, but a strong yokai possessed Uchiha Itachi and was the main culprit along with the Uchiha who started the whole mess tricked Itachi as well and now the older of the two survivors was trying to protect the only loyal Uchiha left in Konoha. Well, that's what Naruto could figure out at least, but the Uchiha clan no longer called him "demon brat" or even glared at him with evil intent anymore, in fact saying he was also a victim like them… Instead, they _begged_ and _demanded _that he help them get through Sasuke's simple mind that revenge was not the answer and help show Itachi was innocent when they realized Naruto could see them. However, much to their displeasure, Naruto told them he couldn't because he had no proof and who would believe a person who "lies." Boy, that made the Uchiha clan go nuts and hound him even more for help, saying they would haunt him or curse him. They clearly did not pay attention to the fact he had problems with the yokai spirits as well.

'What's creepy is they now either treat me like a prince or only slightly rude with names like "ghost-brat" and "spirit-boy."' Naruto thought that maybe he should find ways to exorcise ghosts as some where getting pretty annoying. Not the founding Hokages, they were great to talk to, but others were getting super annoying like the Uchiha.

"Excuse me, may I pass?" Naruto looked up to see Haruno Sakura next to him. Naruto only pretended to look like he had a crush on the pink hair twelve year old because annoying her was easy and she would hit him. Pain was one of Naruto's methods of keeping himself from going insane. That and the fact he kind of needed a tolerance to pain with all the attacks he gets from both ghosts and spirits. It takes someone with a lot of spiritual power to see both ghosts and spirits. Powerful yokai are easy to see while ghosts were really hard to see as they have just enough power to make effects on the physical world. Sometimes, there are people who can see ghosts, but those people usually can only "sense" the ghosts or only tuned to "human" spirits. The ones who were like Naruto usually got eaten by yokai before they could learn how to defend themselves as Naruto's kind had a "yummy" smell towards human eating yokai.

'Grandma, you were lucky to just be able to see and channel yokai spirits.' Naruto thought, ignoring Sakura which shocked a lot of the class, but it annoyed Sakura. No one knew the fact that people powerful enough to see ghost also could touch, hear, and channel them as well. Which was why Naruto had trouble keeping the world of the dead and living apart from the other. Ghosts looked almost exactly the same they were alive if you take away the some who had their wounds from battle or died from and did almost the same things as they did before except sometimes fly or floated with their feet gone. Seeing spirits and seeing ghosts were two complete different worlds mesh into the living for Naruto.

"In coming." Nyanko-sensei whispered while hopping off of Naruto's head, snapping the blond out of his thoughts before finding his head being used as a hand stool when Sakura hopped over the blond.

"Good morning, Sasauk-kun, is this seat taken?" Sakura cooed while sitting next to Sasuke.

_"Yesh… No wonder our son has yet to get a girl friend." _Naruto had to agree with the Uchiha parents. They may have followed their son everywhere while the rest of the clan stayed behind in the compound, but they did sometimes have some good points, very few good points. But…

'What's so special about Sasuke? I just don't get why girls go after him…' Naruto thought, now crouching before Sasuke, glaring at the Uchiha in study. Naruto even decided to keep his hair down from their old spiky mess to now it was less spiky and made him look more like his grandma than his dad, who was an omniyojist who become skilled in fuuinjutsu that save Konoha. He was proud of his dad for giving his grandma a chance and helped his mother become connected with Naruto's grandma before she died giving birth to him. However, Naruto's main goal in life was to get married and have kids, but so far, he has yet to find any good with either gender.

"Ack!" Someone behind him moved and accidently pushed him into the Uchiha and they locked lips for a good fifteen seconds thanks to pure shock before pulling away and both were gagging and sweating.

_"Ah! Natsume-san and Sasuke would make a great couple, huh, honey." _Naruto stared at the ghosts behind Sasuke, not noticing the killer intent coming off of Sasuke's fangirls.

_"Yes, even though I would love to have grandchildren, the ghost-brat is a lot better for Sasuke than that bunch of weak kunoichi wanna-bes. Plus, the brat understands our and Sasule's tragedy."_ Fugaku sighed, agreeing with his wife.

'What the heck is wrong with these ghosts! I thought ayakashi and other spirits were the ones who don't discriminate gender?' Naruto thought in horror, remembering certain yokai and spirits who made the blond traumatized to the point he rarely went into public bathing places and being touch by people before seeing Nyanko-sensei moving slowly away on the desk with fear in his eyes.

"Why are you…" Naruto's eyes widen when he sense killer intent and turned to find all of Sasuke's fangirls all popping their fists, ready to attack. "I-It was an accident! I swear!" Naruto sheepishly grinned while sweating like crazy.

"Naruto….You make me sick." Sakura said before everyone in the room flinched as screams of agony came from Naruto including Sasuke who pitied Naruto who didn't deserve getting mauled for accidently kissing him.

_"Get your mitts off of Natsume-dono! He's more fit to be my son's wife than you all combine!"_ Mikoto tried to attack the girls, but since they had hardly any connection to spirits or ghost, her attacks just went through the girls while Sasuke could have sworn the ugly cat Naruto had with him lately was snickering.

~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~

'What gods did my grandma and I angered for me to deserve this?' Naruto thought, bruised and injured though the Kyuubi was healing him while Iruka lectured about their duties of being a shinobi. Naruto already knew the perils of being a ninja from talking to the shinobi ghosts that would speak to him. But, the dead shinobi didn't have to stress it to Naruto as Naruto was well trained thanks to the spirits attack him. In fact, the dead shinobi pitied the blond as he had to face both supernatural and normal instead of just the same old ninjas faced. They had respect for the blond as the blond hadn't snapped yet and began killing because of going insane.

"….We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a Jônin, a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you become familiar with your various assignments." Iruka sighed, taking a quick breather.

'Three man cells? Sounds like two too many…" Sasuke thought, though he didn't know why he was getting a strange want to be with Naruto, but ignored it.

_"Oh, yes! Natsume-dono is destined to be on our Sasuke's team!" _Mikoto chimed.

_"You're starting to sound like a Hyuuga." _Fugaku sighed. _"But, I would much like ghost-brat with Sasuke to protect him from that damn yokai that killed us."_

_"I mean, love destiny stuff honey, not the entire life stuff."_ Naruto wanted to so go jump off a bridge right now.

'It's perfect! I know they'll team me up with Sasuke!' Sakura thought with her fist pumped.

'As long as I am not with the Uchiha, I'm fine with whoever I get.' Naruto let out a sigh, finally completely healed. He really didn't need the Uchiha having a way to bug him twenty-four/seven; especially with the fact he was trying to dissolve the Book of Friends. However, Naruto glared at Iruka when he announced that the teams were already picked and began announcing them which gave Naruto a bad feeling.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto-"

'It's actually Natsume Naruto, but the council refuses to let me change my surname from my mom's she got from my stupid grandpa.' Naruto thought in anger.

"-Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes!" Sakura cheered while Naruto's hit the desk.

_"Yes! Natsume-dono and my Sasuke will be an unbeatable team duo!" _Mikoto chimed while Fugaku nodded in agreement.

'Which is worse? Being hunted down by spirits thanks to a book where my grandma collected their names in or being with a pink hair girl not prepared to be a ninja and a boy who is haunted without knowing it and the said spirits were now trying to match me with their son!' Naruto quickly knew he had to change this. "Master Iruka! Why do I have to be paired up with a loser like that!" Naruto shouted in false anger, hoping the outburst would show the lack of teamwork. However, Naruto sweated when Iruka glared at him.

"Naruto, Sasuke is the Rookie of the Year and with the highest scores and you are the deadlast and bottom of the class. The idea is balance your strengths… That's why you ended up together!" Iruka scolded Naruto. However, Naruto knew this team would not work unless a miracle happened! Also, if the teachers gave him a chance and they changed the test, he would have been a ninja a long time ago!

_"Don't call the ghost-brat deadlast, idiot. The blond's more powerful than you, but you stupid teachers didn't bring him up right!"_ Fugaku snorted in disgust while Naruto made a mental note to find books on how to make ghost sound-proof headphones. He was really, _really_ going to need those to maintain his sanity.

"Ok, everyone, I'll be introducing your senior ninjutsu instructors this afternoon. Until then, you're dismissed." Iruka sweated when Sakura attacked Naruto for calling Sasuke a loser. 'Was it alright to put those three on a team together?' Iruka pondered, knowing it was too late to change the teams.

~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~

"Damn… This sucks…" Naruto growled, sitting in a tree with Nyanko-sensei, both eating the lunch Naruto made.

"Heh. Personally, I was wondering if all those girls even know what they are getting into." Nyanko-sensei chimed while biting into a bun Naruto made him. "That pink one can be a strong warrior if she put her mind to it."

"I know they aren't ready. In fact, almost all those Gennin aren't ready for what's on the battlefield." Naruto sighed before biting into a rice ball. "It's a very dangerous job to be a ninja."

"Isn't it also dangerous to have the Book of Friends?" Nyanko-sensei smirked, his eyes shining.

"Don't even think of it. I still have-Huh?" Naruto looked down to find Sakura and Sasuke beneath him. 'Crud! Did they hear me!' Naruto thought in a panic.

"Sasuke-kun, would you like to dine with me?" Sakura chimed as Naruto sighed in relief. He wasn't heard talking to Nyanko-sensei.

"No… Where's that dope, Naruto?" Sasuke sighed. He wanted to make it straight with the blond he worked alone as he knew he would get nowhere telling Sakura… That and ask about the blond's creepy cat as he knew one of the few people who had nin-cats. That cat of Naruto's gave him a bad feeling.

"Agh! He's always comes between us!" Sasuke looked at Sakura. "It's because he was badly brought up!" Sakura snorted.

"…" Nyanko-sensei looked at Naruto who just looked at the clouds in the sky, the words not marring the kid one bit. 'Just like you, Reiko.'

"You know, because he never had any parents?" Sasuke asked, his eyes feeling with anger.

"He doesn't have to answer to anyone, ever, and it's made him completely selfish! If I did the kinds of things he gets away with, my parents would ground me for life!" Sakura chimed, not noticing the fury building up in Sasuke's eyes. "Don't you envy him being alone, not having parents nag at you all the time?"

_"Stupid girl."_ Fugaku snorted.

_"Has no sense for other's feelings. Doesn't she even realize the pain of being alone?" _Mikoto growled, knowing Naruto was right above them. To speak so ill of a teammate and yet never walked in that teammate's shoes was unhonorable, even for an Uchiha!

"Kids without families always grow up to be selfish." Sakura chimed.

"That… And, lonely." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Being scolded by your folks doesn't even compare!" Sasuke didn't even attempt to hide the venom in his voice.

"Wha?... What's gotten into you all of the sudden, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked only to flinch when Sasuke glared at her.

"You make me sick." Sasuke growled at her, causing her eyes to widen.

_"Yeah! It's thanks to girls like you that make everyone sick!" _Mikoto shouted in agreement with her son.

'Both are idiots… Okay, All four are.' Naruto let out a sigh. 'True… Being alone brings pain far worse than being scolded by parents… But, the loneliness hurts even more when there no one around you who understands you.' Naruto thought before looking to his side and pale.

"Sasuke…" Sakura and Sasuke jumped when something leapt out of the tree above them and turn to see Naruto running away from them. "Naruto!" Sakura shouted in shock, suddenly realizing the mistake she did.

'What the heck? Is the dope mad?' Sasuke thought while the dead Uchiha behind him frowned.

_"Yesh… Why is it those spirits are always chasing Natsume-dono?"_ Mikoto asked as Fugaku and she watched as Naruto was really running away from another spirit with Nyanko-sensei hanging onto the back of his coat.

~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~

"…" Naruto felt a nervous tick forming in his eye even though he was tired after giving another spirit back its name after being chased for a good bit. 'What the heck is going on!' Naruto kept trying to keep looking forward, but the tense aura of the room and the fact both Sakura and Sasuke was staring at him was making the blond very nervous.

'Sure, I did run because of spirit, but what's their problem?' Naruto thought, wishing their already late sensei to show up. Even the fact that both the dead Uchiha was silent and Naruto _hated_ silence unless when he was trying to sleep.

"Naruto, what are you doing!" Sakura asked when Naruto got up and went over to Iruka's desk. She was worried Naruto now hated her and the fact he had run away made worry that she really hurt his feelings. Sure, he was annoying, but all she wanted was him to leave her alone, not hurt his feelings.

"Giving our late sensei what he deserves." Naruto pulled out an eraser and "accidently" cut his finger on one of the kunai in the drawer and quickly wrote something on the back of the eraser before the wound healed. He then got on the table near the door and stuck the eraser in the doorway so that when the door was opened, it would drop on someone's head.

"Agh… Naruto, I want no part of it." Sakura sighed, though her inner self was giggling.

"…" Sasuke wanted to say that a superior shinobi would not fall for such a simple trap, but he was wondering if the blond was hiding his emotions from what happen before. 'Maybe the blond is in denial?' Sasuke pondered when a hand reached inside the small opening to open the door. What happened caused both Sakura and Sasuke became surprised. The eraser hit a sliver hair Jônin with only one eye exposed, but then he hit the floor and a large bump formed where the eraser had hit.

"…Ha ha ha ha! That's what you get for being late!" Naruto laughed as both his teammates sweated.

'…Are you sure you're not Reiko's reincarnation that's just a little nicer to spirits and bullies humans?' Nyanko-sensei thought as Naruto and he noticed a black hair thirteen year old ghost wearing orange goggles behind Kakashi, laughing his butt off.

_"Oh, my god! He got you good, Kakashi!"_ The ghost laughed while Naruto realized the kid was an Uchiha.

'Is it me or the Uchiha a lot more emotional when they are ghosts?' Naruto thought as the sliver hair ninja got up rubbing his head and holding the eraser in his other hand. His lazy eye noticed the strange seal on the eraser.

'Hmm… Now this is interesting.' The one-eyed ninja looked at the group. "Hmm… How shall I put this? Based on my first impression, I'd have to say I hate you!" The man chimed as all three Gennin sweated in fear.

_"Well, I like them! Especially which of the three that got you, Kakashi!" _The Uchiha boy snickered.

_"Oh, grow up, Obito."_Fugaku growled at the boy.

"Now, to the roof." Naruto rolled his eyes when the sliver hair ninja disappeared.

'Why do the feeling I am not going to like this guy one bit?' Naruto thought as Nyanko-sensei jumped up to get on his shoulder before he headed out of the classroom with his two teammates. They found the lazy ninja sitting on the roof, waiting for them with a bag of ice on his bump. 'Wow… Maybe I overdid it?... Nah. He was late, so he deserved it.'

_"So, you did the eraser thing?"_ Naruto looked at Obito who jumped when he saw Naruto could see him. _"You can see me!"_ Naruto did a small nod, though it wouldn't be noticeable as he was sitting down. _"Finally! Someone to talk to!... Well, that is human, that is…"_

_"Don't speak to Natsume-dono like that, Obito! Show him some respect!" _Mikoto sighed at the ghost kid's lack of respect.

'Well, at least I might keep my sanity with that cheerful Uchiha around.' Naruto smirked as Kakashi began.

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves." Kakashi, as Obito called the man, said.

"Like what?" Sakura asked as Naruto wondered how she got top marks as kunoichi.

"You know, the usual… Your favorite thing, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies. Things like that." Kakashi shrugged.

"Why don't you go first, sensei? I mean, you're a total stranger to us." Sakura asked as Naruto was now even wondering how the heck she even got into the academy.

'How simple-minded are ya!' Naruto thought, disappointed in kunoichi. 'Gramdma, what happened to the race of female ninja after you died to make them like this?'

"Oh…Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't feel like talking about his likes and dislikes! My dreams for the future are none of your business. But anyway, I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi sighed as all three of the Gennin only found out his name.

_"Here's the translated version." _Obito sighed. _"I'll skip his name. What he likes is porn, failing students, and being stuck on the past mistakes. He dislikes naïve children and people who mess with his porn. His dream is pretending to be like me, being stuck in the past, and never moving on-hence why I am haunting him. And his hobbies are being late-like I was, making lame excuses-like I did, and reading porn."_

"Alright, now it's your turn, starting with the one of the right." Kakashi pointed at Naruto. Naruto found Nyanko-sensei in his lap, "pretending" to meow like he wanted to be introduced as well.

'Stupid, phony cat.' Naruto had put on a goofy smile. "Me, right? I'm Natsume Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is instant cup ramen. What I like it even better when Iruka-sensei treats to ramen at Ichiraku noodle bar." 'Actually, other than ramen, I like plants, reading Granda's scrolls, Grandma, nice and kind spirits-including ghosts, and making barriers to keep my peace.' Naruto mentally added. "What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water." 'Actually, what I hate is noisy spirits and ghosts, annoying/stupid beings in all three categories, and being chased by spirits and hounded by the dead.' Naruto decided to spice up the last bit of his introduction though.

'He appears to have nothing more on his mind than ramen.' Kakashi thought with disappointment. The Hokage really wanted him to pass this team, but right out of the gates, this team wasn't looking good. However, he was interested in to what kind of seal the blond had put on that eraser. He knew Naruto was the culprit as he was the only one laughter when the eraser sent him into the floor.

"My dream is to become a great ninja like Grandma and keep her memory alive!" Narto grinned. "My hobbies are the similar as my Grandma's and also pranks and gardening, I guess."

'Grandma?' All three of the people there looked at Naruto. Kakashi's eyes soften a bit. 'Well, he turned out interesting.'

'Grandma? Naruto had a grandparent?' Sakura looked worried, thinking she might have hit Naruto's emotions in a bad way.

'"Keep her memory alive?" Could this mean the dope actually knows what it is like to lose someone?' Sasuke thought, kind of shocked.

_"Dude, don't go Kakashi on me." _Obito groaned, getting a quick glare from Naruto which pointed out there was no way he was going to ever become like Kakashi.

"MEOOW!" Nyanko-sensei hit Naruto in the face with a headbutt, making all three sweats at the weird cat.

"Ow, I wasn't forgetting you." Naruto glared at the fake cat. "This is Nyanko. What he likes is to eat and be lazy by clinging onto me while going around. What he dislikes is annoying things and staying in one place for long. No idea on dreams as he is a cat, but I know his hobbies are sleeping and playing with cat toys." 'Actually, you're dream is to get the Book of Friends when I die.' Naruto mentally added. 'Oh, and you're a powerful yokai sealed inside a maneki-neko, almost forgot that.'

'…That is one funky cat…' Kakashi thought, wondering if that if he did pass this team, that if his nin-dogs would be more afraid of "Nyanko" than trying to chase it. "Okay, next!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see that it matters, considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless to talk about 'dreams'…That's just word…But what I do have is determination. I plan to restore my clan… And there's someone I have sworn to kill." Sasuke said while brooding.

'He's so cool!' Sakura went fan girl while Kakashi frowned.

'Just as I suspected.' Kakashi mentally groaned. However, he noticed the scared look on Naruto's face. 'He probably thinks Sasuke wants to kill him.' If Kakashi had looked more closely at to where Naruto was looking or see Obito's dead dropped jaw, he would realize he was not scared of Sasuke.

_"No, Sasuke! What we care about is your happiest!"_ Mikoto cried.

_"Yeah! We don't even if you have kids! Marry the ghost-brat! At least he knows what you're going through and can comfort you!" _Fugaku added.

_"Wait, honey, wasn't there a jutsu in the clan library that allows a person to change gender for a long time?" _Mikoto asked.

_"…Now that I think about it, I think there is."_

_"What is wrong with you two!" _Obito shouted, starting to hum to block out what the two adults were saying as Naruto moved away from Sasuke. Which both teammates noticed and sweated in fear that the blond hated them. Kakashi noticed this reaction and wondered if something was going on between the three.

'Maybe it is Naruto who Sasuke wants to kill?' Kakashi pondered, knowing if that is the case then this team was doomed.

'If there is such a jutsu, I am sealing it in several barriers to keep spirits away from it.' Naruto thought. Sadly, it seems thanks to being so powerful in spiritual powers, it didn't just made Naruto a target of man eating spirits, but spirits also wanted to court him as well… That or molest him like one he knew all too well.

"And finally, the young lady." Kakashi sighed.

"I am Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing is… Well, it's not a thing, it's a person… A boy… Uh, let's move on to my dream." Sakura blushed deeply, causing Kakashi to sweat as Sakura was glancing at Sasuke. "I hate Na-I mean natto and Ino-pig. My hobbies are… um studying." 'Agh… I almost said I hated Naruto… Am I really that bad to him?' Sakura pondered, her sad look being missed by Kakashi who was deep in thought.

_"Yesh. It's a version of Rin with a loud mouth and probably has no skills."_ Obito sighed, wondering if the blond was just pretending to be an idiot to survive the weirdness that was going on now.

'It sounds as though young girls are more interested in love than ninjutsu.' Kakshi frowned. Out of what he seen, Naruto maybe an idiot, but it seems he can be serious when he wants to be like when he turned an innocent eraser into a weapon. That kid right there got brownie points for the fact he will probably not hold back against him and shows the most promise, though there are some things he needed to check out. However, Sasuke need to talk to a shrink as he needed to cool it on the revenge and Sakura was clearly just a kunoichi wanna-be wanting to impress a boy.

"Enough." Kakashi sighed. "Formal training begins tomorrow!"

"Yes, sir! What will our duties be?" Naruto shouted while saluting, trying his best to drown out the dead Uchiha parents talks on getting him to marry Sasuke. "Our first real shinobi mission!" 'Not! Probably another test!' And, as the blond suspected, Kakashi explained about having to do a survival exercise where they had to go against him and had a large potential of them failing.

_"You better not fail my son and future son-in-law!"_ Fugaku growled as Obito gave Naruto a glance of pity at the fact the blond could actually heard and see what was going on now just as Kakashi finished off with giving them memos and telling them to not eat breakfast before puffing off in a cloud of smoke.

"Hn…" Sasuke got up while Naruto suspected both of his teammates were going to leave only to be shocked when Sasuke came up to him.

"Are you alright, dope?" Naruto paled.

"Nani?" Naruto asked, wondering if the ghosts of his parents were causing Sasuke to subconsciously do their will.

"Earlier, you ran after you heard to rude things I said about you." Sakura looked down in disgust with herself and depressed.

'Shot! I forgot they saw me running from that spirit!' Naruto panicked. "Oh, no, no! Words like that don't bother me on bit!" Naruto sheepishly grinned while scratching the back of his head. "I ran because my stomach suddenly cramped up on me and I had to go to the restroom!"

'…Lair, lair pants on fire.' Both thought, realizing the grin was fake, which they now remember the blond usually had on his face.

"Sorry if I startled you. But, really, I don't mind people talking bad about me. I'm used to it. Well, bye!" Naruto ran off with Obito following him, wanting to tell Naruto how to pass the test, not knowing Naruto already knew about the test and how to pass it.

"He's used to people talking bad about him?" Sakura asked aloud, kind of shocked.

_"Like an annoying brat could understand how the living hates Natsume-dono… I still hate myself for doing the same thing when I was alive."_ Mikoto sighed as Fugaku also had a look of pity for the blond.

'…Naruto… Are you being hurt by other people?' Sasuke thought, wondering what was with Naruto and the fake grin on his face. There was more than it seems that was going on with Naruto, and Sasuke was determine to find out what.

~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~

"Where is the dope?" Sasuke asked as Sakura and he have been waiting for nearly three hours for their sensei to show up, but Naruto was also late.

"I don't know… I hope he didn't sleep in…" Sakura sighed before both Sasuke and she jumped when something slammed onto the ground between them from the tree behind them.

"Ow..." Naruto groaned while getting up sleepily. "Did I fall out of my bed again?" Naruto yawned as both Gennin looked up in the tree to see Naruto's stuff for the day and his cat still sleeping on it.

"No! You just fell out of a tree!" Sakura shouted, wondering if the blond needed to go to a doctor.

"Oh… That's why it hurt more." Naruto got up, stretching for some bones to pop. Sasuke and Sakura was completely shock Naruto was unfazed by just falling out of a tree and the branch was a good height up there, second story window possibly. "Well, good morning… I guess my nap up there from scoping out the training ground turned into a good night's sleep." Naruto climbed back up the tree and got both his stuff and cat which was on top of his head when he jumped back down to the ground below.

"…You slept up there?" Sakura asked, both Sasuke and her pale at the thought of sleeping in a tree. That had to be very uncomfortable.

"Yeah. It's quite comforting if you know how to do it right." Naruto yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 'That and put a barrier around the area to make it so spirits can't bother you while taking a test.' Naruto thought before digging in his bag. "Oh, here." Naruto handed both of them a bento. "It's not much, but it's enough for the breakfast you two skip." Naruto grinned as both of his teammates' stomachs growled.

"Baka! He told us not to eat breakfast!" Sakura shouted, giving the bento back to Naruto along with Sasuke.

"Fine… More for me." Naruto sighed, walking away.

"Where are you going!" Sakura shouted.

"Eating somewhere else to not tease your stomachs." Naruto lazily waved before going through the bushes behind the stumps, confusing the two gennin. "Huh?" Naruto blinked as he accidentally stumbled onto Kakashi who was at the memorial and Kakashi also was startled as he wasn't expecting one of his Gennin to come over to where he was at.

"…" Kakashi just watched as Naruto came up to the memorial stone and crouched down to pray. "What are you doing?"

"Praying for the dead. You're not the only one who has the name of someone you know on this stone…Though, now I know where to find ya when you're late." Naruto sighed before sitting down and eating one of the bento.

"I told you three not to eat breakfast." Kakashi smirked behind his mask.

"My dad told ya the same thing before doing the bell test and his sensei did the same and so did his sensei and so one." Kakashi looked at Naruto with shock. How did the blond know of his father! "And, so did my Gramdma do the same test, but hers was truly hundred percent fail. She told me about my parents and all. Don't look so surprised. My Grandma was prouder of her son-in-law than her daughter, so she bragged on him a lot when she was still alive." Naruto shrugged.

"Speaking of which, who is your grandma?" Kakashi asked, deciding to learn more about the potential passing member of this team. If Naruto could pull the other two to pass, then he might also make this team work!

"You figure it out." Kakashi sweated as the blond got up, having finished his breakfast and walked away to rejoin his teammates.

"…" Kakashi let out a sigh. 'I wonder who Naruto's grandmother is… I mean, I thought all… Well, now they are all dead, but Kushina had a living mother that took Naruto in? I need to talk to the Hokage about this…' Kakashi watched, expecting Naruto to talk-or at least tried to-a strategy with his two teammates, but the blond just sat down and began to play with Nyanko-sensei with a toy he had with him. "…There went my hopes." Kakashi sighed.

_"Baka! You think he's going to talk strategy when you are right here!"_ Obito smacked his forehead. No wonder he has yet to pass on. He was wondering if giving Kakashi his eye was worth it now. _"But, I'm curious of who Naruto's grandma is. Wait…. Natsume…. Natsume…" _Obito grinned when he found the name "Natsume Reiko" on the stone, though on the very bottom. _"Oh! I remember the spirits talking about her! She could see spirits, but not ghosts!... I think…"_ Obito deadpanned as he tried to remember everything the spirits told him about Natsume Reiko.

After an hour of waiting, Kakashi finally decided to "arrive."

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura shouted while the fat cat glared at him like the Uchiha, which included the dead. Naruto blocked out the explanation of the test as he knew it. Basically, the team of three had a time limit to get two bells from Kakashi and whoever didn't get a bell before the timer gets tied to a stump and forced to watch their lunch being eaten in front of them as well as fail and get sent back to the academy, which was a lie as it was a pass or fail all team test.

'But, this is going to be harder than the Kyuubi's challenge.' Naruto thought remembering what the stunt the Kyuubi pulled on him. The blond also almost missed the Gennin Exams because of it.

The Kyuubi pulled Naruto into his mindscape to "play a game" of tag-of-war a few days after Naruto found the Book of Friends and was very tired from giving back names to spirits. It was only when Naruto realize the Kyuubi was trying to escape did he realize it was too late to escape his mindscape. So, Naruto was forced to have tag-of-war with the Kyuubi with their chakra where if he loses, the Kyuubi would take over his body and became reborn. Nyanko-sensei found this out and snuck into Naruto's mind to try and help Naruto, not wanting the Kyuubi to take the Book of Friends. That was when Kyuubi pushed his chakra into Naruto with its evil will, trying to cheat and corrupt Naruto so he could win. However, both Nyanko-sensei and Kyuubi got a shock as well as Naruto when he became focused and angry, wanting to stay kind and be able to return the kindness of those who were kind to him later make Naruto's spiritual power go through a power boost to the point Naruto lifted the huge fox up and slam him down on the other side of the seal, taking the Kyuubi's chakra for his within a back-up seal his grandma made to help Naruto control the fox's chakra better as the seal contained kumiko tails her grandma gave the blond for his second birthday. Then, Naruto beaten both yokai into a pulp when they began talking to each other about how Naruto would be a very delicious human to eat which made the Kyuubi push both of them out of the mindscape as it seems Naruto's spirit powered punch also can hurt the fox as well to escape getting hurt. Too bad for the fox, in the end, Naruto got his name as his prize along with use of the fox's chakra without much trouble-though the fox said he would have to go somewhere to finish up the process later as now Naruto could only use three tails without any major problem- and put it in the Book of Friends and Naruto was happy to get a visit from his parents who he found was keeping the seal in check which was still up. That explained why he never seen them in ghost form in Konoha. Unknown to Naruto, Kyuubi was pondering how Naruto managed to beat him as it thought only people with pure souls and minds could defeat a Bijuu as, even thought Naruto had pure intentions, the kid could be right done pure evil as he seen when Naruto put the "poor" fox through much non-damaging torture with the piece of paper with his name on it. (Only reason I'm not making a flashback of this is because it would be very long and the end would be pretty gory-M-rating kind-as Naruto was _really, __**really**_mad at both the fox and the cat, so you can just image it in your heads… That and I am lazy. Bite me!)

"…You may, if you choose, use shuriken. Attack as though you mean to kill or you'll never stand a chance." Kakashi sighed, finishing up his explanation as Naruto snapped out of his memories of sweet revenge against the fox.

"But-But, that's so dangerous!" Sakura shouted.

'That's the point. Life isn't safe, especially if you are going on the battle field.' Naruto resisted snorting, before grinning. 'Time to set up a fake safe feeling for Mister Late.' "Ha ha ha! You couldn't even dodge an eraser! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Naruto chimed.

"Only the weak speak loudly." Kakashi sighed, wondering where all the "genius potential" went from the blond, not noticing Obito smacking his forehead again as Kakashi was making this too easy for the blond. "Now, let's forget the dunce, and we'll start on my signal!" Naruto put on an angry face before charging Kakashi with a kunai only for Kakashi to pin his hand behind his head with the kunai pointed at the back of Naruto's head with his own hand.

'Checkmate.' Naruto kept on a shock face, really wanting to smirk as Kakshi didn't notice the slight, but quick movements of Naruto's fingers against the Jônin's gloved hand which had his hand caught.

"Not so fast. I didn't say go." Kakashi chuckled. "But, at least, you struck to kill, so it seems you've begun to respect me."

'Yeah, right.' Naruto smirked as Kakashi said he was starting to like the three of them and said go for all four to scatter.

"So, what's the plan, Natsume?" Nyanko-sensei asked, pretty interested in what Naruto had planned for the sliver hair man.

"You'll see." Naruto said before putting his hands together and sending off a wave of spiritual power. It wasn't enough to hurt spirits, but it was enough to let them know where Naruto was at _and _let Naruto pin point every spirit, ghost, and living soul in the area depending on how much he put out, which was just within the barrier he had up. His grandma taught him how to use his spiritual powers to sense spirits and such, but found that keeping up the long version up made Naruto's head hurt-though it didn't mean he trained to make it last longer-and Naruto made the simpler version for locating people and spirits easily without wasting extra energy as spiritual energy was directly connected to chakra… Which was one of the reasons Naruto had such a large chakra reserve.

"Alright, there's Sakura, so I will go to her first." Naruto hummed, hoping his plan works.

~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~

Kakashi sighed while reading his book. Sasuke tried to attack on his own, actually touching one of the bells. However, almost wasn't enough and that got the Uchiha buried up to his neck in the ground. Sakura… Well, she was horrible. She fainted from a simple genjutsu and she was supposed to be the specialist of the team. He was ready to fail this team as he was just waiting for Naruto to appear and show him what he had to offer.

"MEEEROW!" Kakashi got clawed in the face by the fat cat, which he was shocked he didn't sense it coming. Then he sense chakra from Naruto flaring a bit, meaning the blond was using a jutsu.

'Stupid cat!' Kakashi thought while yanking it off to find several Naruto's charging him and he was forced to put up his book and block. He pulled out a kunai and with a quick cut, dispelled most of the Kage Bushin before the real one attacked, making him block with his free hand before the blond hopped back with a smirk on his face and the cat on his head.

"What's with that smirk?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he saw the blond's finger was slightly bleeding, though it was healing up quickly. "You didn't get a bell, but I must say using your cat to surprise me was a pretty good plan."

"It is and completed what I needed." Naruto chimed while clapping his hands together, focusing his spiritual powers.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at the bells. Both were still there and there wasn't a genjutsu. However, to his shock, he felt a strange feeling in his arms and hands before suddenly a hand ripped off the bells and flung them to Naruto who caught them… While Kakashi made the same gesture. "What the heck?" Kakashi gasped as he found what Naruto's hands and arms did, his limps mirrored.

"Heh heh heh. Check it out, sensei." Naruto put the string the bells were on in his mouth and bit on it while showing the palms to himself for Kakashi to see his palms. The Jônin's only visible eye widen to find a strange seal on each of his hand and noticed some of Naruto's blood splattered on his arm stretching some as if trying to be connected to the seals. "Though Grandma didn't go in depth study like I did with the scrolls she had, I found some interesting stuff useful for battle like all sorts of seals. It took a long time to make it so I can use seals easily on the battlefield sort of scenario, but it was worth it." 'And I don't mean it just on the battlefield of the normal people.' Naruto thought with a grin.

'Seals… I never had seen such seals… But, if my hunch is right…' Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "These seals only control my hands and arms and mirror you actions."

"Right. But, don't think about it." Kakashi gasped as his hands moved for one to gasp a kunai from his kunai holster and the other…

"My Icha Icha Paradise!" Kakashi found he had his own kunai pinned, ready to cut his special edition of the porn book to pieces.

"Yep. And has an autographed picture of the author in the back as well as pictures, so it's technically 'one-of-a-kind.'" Kakashi glared at Naruto. "What? I saw that when looking for Sakura and Sasuke only to find you gotten to them first and even after talking to them, they refused to help me! So, I had to ask Nyanko-sensei to help me out instead! Well, now, the test has turned into a game…. Ten…" Naruto started to count while turning around. "Nine… Eight… Seven…Six…"

"What?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Naruto began to jog and then realizing he felt the weird feeling slowly going away and an evil glint came into Kakashi's eyes as he followed the blond.

"Five…Four… Three… Two… One…I'M OUTTA OF HERE!" Naruto shouted while outing on the after burners as Kakashi did the same while putting the book away, yet kept the kunai out as he was ready to skin.

"Come here, Naruto. All I want to do is kill you!" Kakashi chimed, chasing Naruto who smirked again.

"Can you catch me in an invisible maze?" Naruto taunted, going between two trees.

"What does that-WHAM-….mean?" Kakashi twitched as he slid down a barrier that was glowing slightly and moving like water from where he hit it.

_"…HA HA HA HA! That kid got you beat, Kakashi!"_ Obito snickered, floating so he can enjoy the show Naruto was putting on. The blond was so right that he said he was going to make a fool out of Kakashi. Obito, however, stopped laughing when a fury filled aura flamed off of Kakashi and he lifted up his headband to expose the Sharingan.

"What the?" Kakashi blinked as even with the Sharingan, he couldn't see the barrier and calmly pulled the headband down. "I'm going to kill that brat." Kakashi calmly, but evilly laughed as Obito hid behind a tree, hoping Kakashi didn't kill the blond. He liked Naruto to be Kakashi's student!

~~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~

"Sasuke, you're alive!" Sakura shouted while hugging onto Sasuke. First, she got caught in a genjutsu where she saw Sasuke horribly injured and then she saw Sasuke beheaded! She was so glad Sasuke-kun was alright!

_"Of course, ding-bat. My Sasuke doesn't die easily." _Mikoto glared at the pink hair girl as Sasuke pushed her off.

"Where's the dope?" Sasuke growled. He hated to admit it, but now the blond's idea of teamwork now that time was running out. If the dope helped just a little, he would be able to get a bell since he was so close of getting it when he fought Kakashi.

"I-I don't know! Last time I saw him was when he tried to have me help him." Sakura stuttered.

"Wait… If he was trying to get us to work with him, wouldn't that mean one of us would be out thanks to only have two bells?" Sasuke asked, his mind starting to work.

"SASUKE! SAKURA! HELP! MAD DOG!" Sakura and Sasuke looked to see Naruto running in terror from one angry Kakashi. Kakashi threw some shuriken that wrapped ninja wire around Naruto's legs. "Shot! Sakura, throw a kunai now! Sasuke, attack Kakashi!" Sasuke gladly charged the angry Jônin for a little revenge while Sakura threw a kunai at Naruto's legs before he hit the ground to free his legs so he rolled and got back on his feet. "Leave him! Follow me!" Naruto shouted when Sakura and Sasuke realized Naruto had the bells in his mouth and ran after the blond. Following the blond's orders were alright now that they saw he had the bells… That, and the fact they did not want to see Naruto getting killed by their sensei for whatever he did.

"What are you planning, Naruto!" Sakura shouted before they found they were back at the stumps and Naruto stopped on top of the middle one and turned around with a sly smile on his face as his hand was on the stump.

"You're not going to-ESCAPE!" Sakura and Sasuke flinched as Kakashi was electrocuted when he hit a pyramid like barrier and saw that Naruto had put seals on paper on the tree he was sleeping in, the two other stumps, and a stone moment behind them and finished it by making himself the last part in the middle.

"Oops… I didn't think this one did that…" Naruto sweated, hoping he just didn't kill their sensei. Sure, he knew the barrier he put up would do that to spirits, but he didn't think it would electrocute humans as the other barriers just formed invisible walls that people could run into when enough spiritual power was pushed into them. Naruto, however, looked at the alarm beneath him and frowned. "Oh, almost forgot! Here, guys! You earned them!" Naruto grinned while tossing a bell each to Sakura and Sasuke. Right when they caught them, the bell rang and they saw the seals on the paper glow for a second before dissolving away and Naruto fell off the log.

"Oh… I'm tired…" Naruto groaned, his body drained as he put up so many seals and all of which draining his spiritual power.

"You brat…" Kakashi glared at the blond who held up a white rag while still on the ground, which surprised Kakashi enough to snap him out of his rage.

"Truce. I'll buy you the next three books that come from the author of Icha Icha Paradise if you promise not to kill or mar me for threatening your precious book. Before you ask, I got a good relationship with a bookstore owner who likes me for the fact I buy the scrolls and such everyone else things is junk as well as help out at his shop to pay for those books, so he'll let me buy them as he knows even though I like some books, porn isn't one of the genres I like." Naruto sighed, panting.

"Wait… Where are the bells?" Kakashi noticed Naruto didn't have them and then saw the blond had passed them to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto! You got the bells!" Sakura gasped, but then remember what she said about the blond before. "Take it back! You deserve to graduate, not me!" Sakura offered the bell back.

"Hn… Yeah… You outdid us. We don't deserve these." Sasuke sighed. He couldn't take the blond's work. Sure, he would love to, but it's clear he was still too weak.

"Ah… Guys… Well, guy and gal, but, you two deserve them." Naruto grinned, slumping up as he was dead tired. "Sakura, you freed me and, Sasuke, you kept Kakashi busy while she freed me. Sure, I had to trick out of both of you, but you both finally showed some teamwork with me!" Naruto did a thumbs-up before Kakashi realized what the blond did and began laughing.

"What?" Sakura blinked, looking at the laughing Jônin and thumbing blond. Sasuke was also confused as were his dead parents while the dead Obito was sitting on one of the logs grinning a big grin that was about to break his face, if he was alive that is.

"Simple, since Kakashi is laughing his butt, I'll explain. The bell exercise is a teamwork exercise. The bells are just a force a wedge between the teammates so that all three had to overcome their different for the greater good. If none of the team could work together, than they all automatic fail. I originally planned for us all to flank Kakashi and then use the maze I built of barriers to confuse Kakashi and have Nyanko-sensei go in for the bells as he has barely any chakra for Kakashi to sense him. However, since you both were too stubborn to help me, I had to make up a Plan B quickly and so I used the barriers to keep Kakashi off of me once I gotten the bells from him the same way as Plan A and found you guys to help me keep him off of me till the bell rang to show off our teamwork. Sure, it got a long ways to go, but it is enough teamwork for a pass, right, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi recovered from his laughing fit.

"Yeah, yeah. But, what were those barriers and why wasn't Sakura and Sasuke affected by them?" Kakashi asked.

"Look at your hand." Naruto pointed out for Kakashi to find a smudge of blood there, but there were signs it was a seal. "I put that seal and the other one I used before on you when you pinned my kunai to my head. The other one went to your other hand when you molded chakra when using jutsu and I just added the last part when we faced off so I could get complete control of your arms and hands for at least a few minutes as I was focusing the rest of my energy into the barrier seals and activating the curse on your hand."

"C-C-Curse?" Kakashi paled as Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto with shock.

"Don't worry; it's not one of those really bad ones. I've been staying away from those as they have a nasty side effect if you misfire with those and I want to find a way like Grandma had to keep that from happening." Naruto sighed while sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "It just made it so those barriers would stop you as they went with the curse. The final one that protected Sakura and Sasuke with me I didn't active till I got on the post which also inactivated all the other barriers and sent the left over power from them into that one… Sorry about the zap, though. I didn't think the barriers had that much juice left as I put up so many as I overestimated how far you were going to chase me around and they wouldn't last long. In fact, they were about to go out right before the alarm went off."

"Are you alright? You look pale…" Sasuke sweated, never seeing the blond so tired. He was usually full of energy and life, but now he looked like he was about to died from pure exhaustion.

"Yeah… Like I said… I overestimated the opponent and overdid. I put those barrier seals up last night as I wanted to use the time I had wisely. I would have told you guys Plan A if I hadn't found Kakashi was watching us from that memorial stone behind the stumps when I went over there to pray and ate my breakfast."

Both Gennin glared at the blond before hearing the Jonin smack his forehead and guess he actually _wanted _them to make a strategy, but he was the one who screwed up. Sakura then looked at the stone Naruto mentioned. "Naruto, what kind of memorial is that?"

"…It's a memorial for all the ninja who died in the line of duty. My parents' and Grandma's names are on there." Naruto sighed before Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Wait… If I knew who your mother is, didn't she die giving birth to you?" Kakashi asked in confusion.

"She died on the _night_ I was born, not died giving birth to me. The instant I was out of her womb, she got her gear and ran out to help fight the Kyuubi no Yoko attack at that time." Naruto sighed as all the blanched. "She died thanks to the fact she didn't stay long enough to deliver the pancetta and that cause her to bleed to death with the other wounds she got. But, my mother died the way she wanted, protecting those precious to her. That's want made Grandma proud of her as well as my dad as he also died that night in a similar way. Life is short, so at least the best you can do is live everyday and die the way you want…Well, that's how Grandma said to me and I believe her." Naruto sighed.

"Wait… Naruto, you know you're parents?" Sakura asked, pale as a ghost… Though, only Naruto knew ghosts usually weren't really pale unless they were born pale or drained of blood before their soul's left their bodies.

"Yep. But, I ain't telling you who they were. Almost no one knew they decided to 'tie the knot' and was planning to announce the wedding _after_ I was born. So, since they liked to keep their private life private, I keep it the same even after they are in the graves." Naruto did a fake grin which Sakura and Sasuke glared at. 'Uh… They can tell my emotion mask is fake… Uh-oh…' Naruto kept the mask from failing as Kakashi shook his head.

"And why couldn't I see the barriers. If they were made of chakra, I should have at least been able to sense them, right?" Kakashi wanted to know so the blond wouldn't pull a simple fast one on him later as a prank.

"Duh. They weren't made of chakra, but basically what you call chi, your life source which you are naturally born with that mixes with the energy from training and experience to form chakra. Like Grandma and even my dad possess some of this skill, hence why he went into fuujutsu, if you have a high amount of the chi, then it gives you a high amount of chakra, though it also makes so you have a hard time controlling it, hence why I do poorly with jutsu that requires precise chakra control. The art I used uses chi instead of chakra, but has the similar concept of fuujutsu. Only difference is, chi is more directly connected to stamina than chakra, so the down side is if I overdo it too much, I'll pass out though it would keep me from killing myself as you can overdo it to the point of killing yourself by using up all your chakra." Naruto took a deep breath. It was the similar lie-though it was technically true-her Grandma used to explain the arts they used. Chi-or spiritual power-can be used against humans as well, but only those with a high amount could do it. That was why it was easy for Grandma Reiko and Naruto could use it pretty easily, though those kinds of arts required a lot of training as they needed complete control over their "chi" to get it to work in battle… Hence, also way their chakra control was almost always shot to heck and Reiko used big jutsu in battle as she didn't have enough control for smaller jutsu that require more chakra control. That and also why Naruto's chakra control was bad as he focused more on his grandmother's arts than the school work he was _suppose_ to be doing… But, he needed to as those same arts were what kept him alive as they naturally were made to keep ayakashi and other spirits at bay.

"Wait, so anyone can use it?" Sakura asked while Sasuke didn't like the defense like idea of barriers.

"Not really." Naruto sighed, using the stump to help himself up as he was still recovering from "chi lag" as he liked to call it. Though, now he was used to it from returning names to spirits. "It's not exactly like an ability that runs completely in a family, but it pops up once in a while in some families. You can get a similar way of it by becoming a monk or miko and getting the chi power from enrichment of the mind as that's how chi grows along with some meditation training, but that's a totally different style like the monks I heard at the Fire Temple does as it requires enlightenment of a holy power or whatever they call it and takes a lot longer to gain than being born chi sensitive like me. I'm so sensitive to the point I can focus my chi to find where other people if I wanted to, but this also makes it so I'm sensitive to the techniques monks use to practice and purify places as it causes a chi shockwave." Naruto sighed, remembering when he got too close to where a monk was training as the area was purify and safe and got hit hard by the monks enlightenment spiritual power. He was sore for hours after that, but the yokai of that area had respect for him for taking such a hit so close.

"Oh…" All three sweated. They had to guess from what Naruto said that chi could affect other people either by putting enough chi into an attack to effect a person or just be really sensitive like Naruto.

"Wait… Dope, if you were good at this, why didn't you show off these skills at the academy?" Sasuke glared at the blond who was clearly powerful enough to defeat Kakashi. Though, unknown to Sasuke, technically, Naruto managed to defeat the Jônin because he underestimated Naruto, which Naruto knew he was going to do. If Kakashi hadn't had done that, it would have been a lot harder to defeat Kakashi, even with Sakura and Sasuke's help.

"Because I didn't want to. It's not a ninja art. Grandma and I made it so we could use it as one." Naruto got a hit from Sakura onto the head. 'Finally! Normal Sakura is back!' Naruto thought while he whined to Sakura that the hit hurt.

"Wait… Are you alright?" Sakura asked, noticing Naruto was shaking while he walks only for Kakashi and Sasuke to catch him from falling.

"Y-Yeah… I'm going to be passing out once I get home and in my bed." Naruto sheepishly grinned. "I guess I still have a lot more training to do."

"Well, even though you guys did pass, remember this." Kakashi sighed. "In the ninja world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage… However, those who do not care for and support their fellows are even lower than that!"

_"Stop copying me, Kakashi! Copycat! Copycat!" _Obito shouted at Kakashi which was only heard by the death Uchiha ghosts who were too busy one-sided graduating their son and Naruto for passing to pay attention and Naruto who was blocking out him to block out the other two Uchiha.

"This exercise in now concluded. You all pass!" Kakashi did a thumbs-up. "That's all for today, Team Seven. Your duties will commence tomorrow!"

"Yes! I'm a…ninja…Zzzzz." All three of the newly form Team Seven sweated as Naruto passed out.

"…I guess we best take the dope home." Sasuke sighed. "Knowing him, he'll be alright tomorrow."

"Yeah… But, I guess we will be doing light training tomorrow to make sure as we need to figure out _all_ of which this team needs to work on which Naruto was right before. This team has a lot of work to do." Kakashi sighed, looking at the blond. But, that blond better hold up to his promise to buy him those books or else he were going to train that brat to death.

'Yeah… Now, Natsume will have more money to make me better meals!' Nyanko-sensei happily meowed while hanging onto Naruto. Sure, he wanted the blond to kill over so he could have the Book of Friends, but the blond was a really good cook when he doesn't want to eat ramen! Having him alive for a bit longer wasn't too bad.

~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~

"Asuma, are you serious? You are betting Kakashi passes this year victims?" A Jônin chuckled as Sarutobi Asuma and the other Jônin given Gennin and tested them were in the Hokage's office to report if the Gennin need to go back to the academy or are good for service. So far, only Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai had teams that pass this year and now bets were being made on the last, as always late, Jônin known as Kakashi to see if he pass or fails his team… Well, actually, it was more like a way for the experienced Jônin to get easy cash off the newly made Jônin who didn't know of Kakashi's love of failing naïve Gennin.

"I got this feeling Kakashi might finally pass a team." Asuma smirked as he was the only one-who was betting money that is-that went with Kakashi passing a team as all this year's new Jônin found out ahead of time of Kakashi's record, so no easy cash this year for the other Jônin. "I mean, even his record isn't like _that_ woman's record with Gennin."

"What woman?" Kurenai asked, confused.

"Just a deceased woman who record with academy students reflects how she liked people. Ain't so good." Asuma chuckled.

"Asuma, watch your tongue. The dead has feelings, too, you know." Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed as his son. He personally did not like it when people talked about the dead in a rude way.

"Only saying the truth." Asuma held up his hands in defense. "She wasn't fond of people and she did even make some Gennin quit from her test. Some people are just like that." Asuma sweated as the Hokage just kept his glare on his son as several Jônin snickered as the "father, son" moment. Luckily for Asuma, Kakashi came into the room.

"Well, Kakashi, what is your report?" The Hokage asked as Umino Iruka looked uneasy, in the room to get all the students who would be returning to the academy. The Chûnin hoped Naruto and his team passed. He met with the Hokage earlier to see what Naruto's team sensei was like to find the man was very strict.

Kakashi eyed smiled while giving a thumbs-up. "Team Seven passes."

"WHAT!" Kakashi blinked as all the Jonin that betted he would fail another group of Gennin paid Asuma the money they owned him.

"Betting on me again?" Kakashi asked for rest to nod. "I see. However, Hokage-sama, there is something I want to know about one of my students."

"Huh? What would that be?" Hiruzen smirked, having a feeling now why Naruto didn't focus on shinobi arts if he knew what Kakashi was about to ask.

"Who is Uzumaki Naruto's grandmother? In his introduction, he mentioned his dream is to be like her and that the strange seals he used on me during the exam he said he learned from her scrolls." Kakashi sighed, interested who would teach a child curses.

"Strange seals?" Asuma paled, having a feeling he knew who it was.

"Well, before she died, Naruto was taken care of by his grandmother, Natsume Reiko." The Hokage chuckled as most of the Jônin in the room paled and sweated including Kakashi who knew the name.

"Natsume Reiko? Who was that?" Kurenai, who was a new Jônin, asked.

"She was the woman I was talking about before." Asuma sighed. "She is one freaking, crazy sadist and that's putting it nicely. Where Kakashi's failing record was almost hundred percent, Reiko's record was three hundred percent. All her Gennin instantly quitted being ninja when they fail and some even went into therapy because her techniques were one-of-a-kind where she could put up invisible barriers and somehow attack people far away with an invisible force. Even her genjutsu were unique and sadistic as she would make oni and yokai illusions appear and they were made solid enough to even scare those poor Gennin into fainting. One almost _died_ of fear when she used that technique. All I know is Reiko's style is similar to the Raigou Senjusatsu which the monks at the Fire Temple created."

'So, that's why Naruto is a masochist…' Kakashi thought, remembering Naruto didn't mind being gluten for punishment. However, he now knew Naruto was telling the truth. "So, that explains why Naruto included Natsume with his name in his introduction."

"Actually, I forgot to find Naruto and tell him I finally got the council to change his surname from "Uzumaki" to "Natsume"… Even though he knows about his mom and loves her, he hates the surname Uzumaki as Reiko had Kushina at a young age in Whirlpool after an underage drinking accident." Everyone sweated at that as those who knew that Reiko died just in her late thirties or earlier forties, as Reiko kept herself so much even her age and birthday was out of the bingo book and such, made them all wonder how the heck she got alcohol as she had to just over ten if they remember Kushina was in her late twenties to earlier thirties before she died. That would explain why Kushina was kept in Whirlpool before it got destroyed.

"O-kay…" Kakashi sighed, getting too much information than he wanted. "Team Seven will start training tomorrow due to the fact Naruto overdid himself which is why I was late this time."

_"Finally, something original."_ Obito sighed. Again, why was he haunting this hopeless loser? Oh, yeah. Because he wanted said "hopeless loser" to get a life!

"Actually, Kakashi, I have sort of a special treat for your team which involves getting some of Naruto's inheritance from Reiko out of the council's mitts." The Hokage smirked as Kakashi paled. There went his changes of recovering from his students' behavior as it was going to take a_ long_ time to get teamwork to get going with how the Uchiha and kunoichi was on the team… Add the fact he had a masochist for the glue of the team… Well, it was not going to be pretty if he guessed what the Hokage had up his sleeve.

~~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~~

Book of Explaining

omniyojist-this is a person who uses strange seals and such to do things like see spirits.

Curses-well, you can guess the major ones can do, but curses can be also used in different ways like making something heavy or hexing a person to control them like Naruto did.

Raigou Senjusatsu-this is actually from the Naruto: Shippuuden series, it's a technique that uses meditative postures to summon a spectral Amida Buddha that attacks the targets around the person while the person remains in the same spot.

* * *

And, done with chapter one! Well, hope you liked it and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I own nothing!.. Okay, I own some things, but not Naruto or Natume's Book of Friends-English title!

Author Note- I love this chapter! It has my favorite spirit in it and it is not one of the human ones from Naruto. Let's just say, I can understand him pretty well as I am often doing many favors for people on the spot, but when I ask for favors back, they usually are put off or never done… Speaking of which, sis, if you are reading this, you got to stop begging for fanfic from my as you got to wait like everyone else!

"Normal talking for spirits and living" 'Thoughts'

"_Ghosts talk" 'Ghost thoughts' Flashback or dream_

"**Demonic voice or loud talk or very mad Naruto" 'Kyuubi or dark demon thoughts.' …Don't know.**

Ch.2 "Getting To Know You And The Marsh Spirits"

'What in the heavens and earth have I done for this to happen?' The now Natsume Naruto thought as he was sitting in the window of his old room. 'Grandma… I bet your enjoying this from heaven.'

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted while opening the door of Naruto's room before tripping on one of the many boxes that littered Naruto's room. "Ow! Naruto! You've haven't unpacked yet!" Sakura growled at Naruto.

"Nah… It's an old habit." Naruto sighed calmly, which kind of shock Sakura before the now creepy grin mask came back onto Naruto's face. "Sorry. A lot of this stuff belonged to my grandma and I don't know how I'm going to organize it all." Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Well, come on, dinner is ready." Sakura sighed, though on the inside she was worried about Naruto. Since they ended up on a team together, Sasuke and she noticed Naruto was faking his large grin and realize… It wasn't his real emotions at all.

"Okay!" Naruto chimed while heading for the kitchen. However, he sweated as he sensed a tense aura. Naruto gulped when he happened to end up right in the cross-hairs of Sasuke's stare. 'Dang it! What is with Sakura and Sasuke! Why can't they leave me alone?' Naruto thought as he sat down at the table where Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting where dinner was laid out… After many accidents in the kitchen as Naruto could tell as the breakfast looked like a total failure.

Team's first day of official duties turned into a moving day as all of Team Seven moved into the house that used to be where Naruto and his grandmother used to live in. It was a two story house with a hot spring bath, training ground with a good amount of forest in the back, and was a traditional home with wall like fence around it for privacy. Now, it was late afternoon and they all at least were mostly unpacked and beginning to settle in.

"Um… Who cooked dinner?" Naruto asked, really pale.

"…I tried to." Sasuke sighed.

"And Sakura and I tried to help… But… Maybe we should get take out?" Kakashi asked, not wanting to die from… whatever his two students and he had made.

"… For the fact I know two out of the three of you live alone makes that statement scary about this food." Naruto sighed while getting up and going to the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Sakura asked as Kakashi and Sasuke got rid of the failed dinner.

"It seems I'm the only one who has cooking skills here…" Naruto groaned as all three of the other ninja sweated as Nyanko-sensei went over to Naruto and purred on his leg, thankful the blond saved him from possibly finding out if spirits could possibly die from human made poisonous food. Naruto sweated when he opened the fridge to find how bad the three messed up. 'I guess we got to go simple tonight.'

"…" Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi blinked in shock as Naruto had made a new dinner of rice with fried fish out of the leftovers in the fridge.

"I might not cook a lot, but it should be good enough to be alright." Naruto sighed as Nyanko-sensei was devouring the fish Naruto had put onto his plate to eat. Sakura and Sasuke careful took a bit of the fish for their eyes to widen.

"Naruto! Why didn't you say you were good at cooking before we tried making dinner ourselves?" Sakura cried at even though the dish was simple, it was really good. Sasuke just smirked while eating, showing he also like it.

_"See! Another wife like quality of Natsume-dono!" _Mikoto chimed as Obito smacked his forehead.

_"Yes. The ghost-brat is a good cook."_

'Shut up and leave me alone!' Naruto thought before looking at Kakashi. "Huh!" Naruto blinked in shock as Sakura and Sasuke to also notice the fact Kakashi's plate was clean, yet Kakashi's mask was still on, though a piece of rice right at the line where the mask stopped near half way his nose showed he ate.

"You're really good at cooking Naruto. I guess you will be the one cooking out of all of us." Kakashi chimed while Naruto looked at Obito.

_"Hey, don't look for me for answers. I've been trying to peek under that mask even when I was alive and I have yet to see what's under there. The eating thing is also something I have never figured out either. Let's just say he's like a vacuum cleaner."_Obito shrugged as Naruto only let out a sigh and ate his own portion of his meal. He wondered if Kakashi was a spirit bounded into the form of a human and that's why he covers most of his face… Nah. Spirits don't care that much for porn as they don't understand the concept of gender that much except for a few. Thankfully, though, the spirits did wear clothing that covered them quite modestly.

"Naruto… Don't you have anything better than that jumpsuit?" Sakura asked, snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, orange is like a bull's eye for the enemy to hit you as they can clearly see you and such." Sakura said while Sasuke pondered even how what Naruto was wearing was even made.

"Really? Grandma also wore an orange jacket, but did fine as a ninja." Naruto said Sakura and Sasuke sweated.

'Maybe it's a family trait as Naruto has been able to elude people after doing pranks in that thing.' Both students thought in unison while Kakashi wondered if Natsume Reiko did that to mess with the enemy. "But, dope, where did you get that cat?" Sasuke asked both the cat and he glared at each other again. Sasuke knew something was up with that cat, but couldn't tell what.

"Oh, he began to follow me when I freed him from a trap. I tried to get him to leave me, but, well, let's just say I missed a day out of the academy thanks to a misadventure with Nyanko." Narutosighed, using a half truth. 'Yeah… I saved the spirit from a seal and now he wants my grandmother's heirloom and possibly eats me in the process.' Naruto added in his mind. "After that, I just kept him and he actually is useful at times." Naruto snickered as Kakashi glared at the blond, remembering how the cat clawed him in the face as a distraction during the exam.

"So, it's a stray?" Sasuke looked back at the cat. 'That cat isn't normal.'

"Hey, Naruto, if we took you clothes shopping, would you tone it down on the orange a little…. You don't have to completely give up on it, but some darker colors would be better." Sakura sighed.

"Actually, I'm fine with what I got." Naruto sheepishly grinned. He didn't want to be a bother of his teammates and sensei. The fact they were living together made him enough of a bother to them all. "Plus, I don't have much money as I paid my rent before they made us move in together and the apartment complex I was at doesn't refund them as it is a monthly payment."

'Lair.' Both Sasuke and Sakura knew Naruto had a lot of money from seeing the very plump green frog wallet Naruto had when the blond was somewhat unpacking his stuff for his room.

"No, Naruto, I think all three of you need better clothes." Kakashi sighed as Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with shock. "Sakura, your clothes are technically similar to Naruto's because they are red, another bright color, while Sasuke's may have the right color, it doesn't provide him with either much protection or the best mobility which oddly Naruto's jumpsuit seems to provides. They are alright for being in the village, but when we do out of village missions, well, we'll go buy you three some better outfits for that… And I know you at least have enough money for a few outfits, Naruto." Naruto sweated as Kakashi eye smiled at the blond.

_"He got you, there."_Obito sighed with a grin.

"But, is it aright I still wear some orange?" Naruto asked, knowing what he was going to wear.

"I don't mind as long it's not that eyesore." Kakashi deadpanned, pointing at Naruto's jumpsuit. Sure, Kakashi could live with Naruto wearing the orange jumpsuit in the village, but there was no way he is going to take Naruto out of the village wearing that and embarrassing all of Konoha. At least an orange coat was nicer than the jumpsuit.

"I'll wear Grandma's old coat then." Naruto grinned happily, this time Sakura and Sasuke could that this grin wasn't forced or fake. "It's still in good condition and it has hidden pockets for the style I do."

'That's why his emotions weren't fake…' Sakura and Sasuke were beginning to understand Naruto just a little. A least, when his emotional mask was up or down, which was when he talks about his grandmother, her technique, or foods he likes. Rest of the team, Naruto had up an act of being loud, happy, and annoying so well knit that it was only after Sakura and Sasuke suspected the blond was faking that the emotional mask finally became clear. And it made both very curious as to what the blond was really like.

"Well, we'll start training tomorrow." Kakashi sighed, leaving the kitchen to the room he was staying in to get some alone time with his Icha Icha Paradise.

"…I'm not a betting person, but how much you guys want to bet he will even be late even though we are now living in the same place?" Neither Sakura nor Naruto answered that question as all three had the sinking feeling that Kakashi was going to be late.

"…Want me to wake you both earlier for warm-up training?" Naruto asked with a sigh, glad that the two Uchiha behind Sasuke had kept quiet for a good bit, though they had been whispering.

"Warm-up training?" Sakura glared at Naruto. "What do you mean?"

"Huh?... My grandma must be one of the few people he did that. She forced me till it was habit for me to wake up early and do some training as a form of warm-up since I was two." Naruto blinked with innocent confusion.

'…You're grandma had to be a sadist…' Sakura thought while Sasuke pondered just who Naruto's grandmother was and if she wanted him to be strong or not to make Naruto train at that early an age. Naruto just got up, wanting to escape the stares he was getting from his teammates. He was used to being ignored, he was used to being hated by the living… The stares he was getting from both of them made him nervous… Like back when he tried convincing people of what he could see. It makes him feel sick and he was glad he was used to keeping the contents of his stomach down as it would be on the floor now.

Naruto froze, stopping at the stairs when he heard the sliding door open and looked at it to find it has suddenly closed and two spirits were knelling in a bow in the space before the doorway where people left their shoes at. One was an ox humanoid with hooves for hands and normal human feet while the other looked like a healthy bald man except for the fact he had one huge eye in the middle where two normal eyes were at.

"Master Natsume, please pardon the intrusion." The one eyed spirit said as Naruto did a quick chi pulse. Sakura and Sasuke were still in the kitchen and Kakashi was on the other side of the house, mostly in his room.

"Don't just invite yourself in!" Naruto hissed in a whisper, loud enough for the spirits to hear, but low enough for no one in the house could hear.

"Hmph, more names to return?" Nyanko-senseisaid in annoyance as he walked up. "The book just keeps getting thinner and thinner." The cat growled in anger, though mumbling in a low voice. "And here I am, waiting for a big-shot to come along and eat the impertinent brat! Why are the only spirits that show up punks like these?" Nyankoflailed on the ground like a toddler having a temper tantrum as Naruto glared at him.

"That's not the case." The spirits pleaded as Sakura and Sasuke walked into the hall, but quickly hid behind the corner as they noticed Naruto's face. It was somewhat stoic and calm, the complete opposite of what they seen on Naruto's face. "We know you have strong spiritual powers, Master Natsume, and we've come to ask a favor. Would you be able to help us, Master Natsume? There is a human we wish for you to slay." Much to Sakura and Sasuke's shock, it seemed to be two black shadows where Naruto was looking at. They looked back at Naruto who had blanched.

'Slay…a human?' Naruto thought. Sure, he became a ninja and he knew he would be killing people… But, never did he think he would get such a request from a spirit!

"Just recently, where we live in the swamp near here, a human has taken it upon himself to be an exorcist. Though I say exorcist, it's almost as if he's just having fun trying out his impressive spiritual power. We only want to live happy, carefree lives!" The spirits plead.

'Happy and carefree?' Naruto thought with an apathy filled face. "Sorry, it must be hard, but is there seriously a human around here who can exorcise spirits?"

"There is!"

'N-Nani!' Sakura and Sasuke thought, slapping their hands on the other's mouth to make sure neither of them made a sound. For a second, they thought Naruto had gone crazy… If they had not seen the two shadowy masses moving in front of the door. 'N-Naruto can see the dead!'

_"It seems our son is finally catching onto Natsume-dono's abilities." _Mikoto whispered to Fugaku who sighed. He knew those two spirits wouldn't get through to the brat to help them.

"But, aren't you being exorcised before you can actually see him?" Naruto sighed, holding up his hand.

"Master Natsume!" Both of Naruto's teammates flinched as they heard sort of a muffled shout.

"Look, not that I'm familiar with it or anything, but I'm pretty sure I'd get in huge trouble if I killed someone… Well, if it isn't a shinobi mission… There's no way, sorry." Naruto let out a sigh, making a shooing motion for Sakura and Sasuke to jump when the door opens on its own and then shut by itself. They hid when Naruto turned around to see him walking towards the his room with his cat following.

"Why'd you do that?" They were shocked to see the cat speaking. "It seems like fun. Punishing humans is my specialty." The cat drooled as Naruto sweated.

"Stop talking before you dig yourself into a hole." Naruto sighed before his thoughts drifted onto the exorcist that the spirits talked about. 'Could it be that this guy could see spirits like me?' Naruto thought, pondering the possibility.

"…Sakura, you saw the same thing as me, right?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded.

"…Naruto… was talking to a ghost?" Sakura was quite frightened as the ghost was asking Naruto to kill someone! Worse, it seemed Naruto's cat was also possessed by a ghost!

'…Is that why keeps up a mask? To keep his abilities a secret'? Sasuke thought, wondering why Naruto would hide his ability to see ghosts. He could help out a lot of people with that ability! Including Sasuke as he wanted to know exactly what his deceased parents wanted from him! "…Sakura, let's try to get to know Naruto better… Without him knowing…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and nodded as she noticed some concern in Sasuke's eyes. She was also wondering if Naruto was alright… Being able to see the dead.

~~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~~

_"Ah, no! Don't touch me!" Five year old Naruto shouted before escaping a big head spirit and escaping into his latest foster home."Auntie, can I stay here for a while?"_

_"Eh?...Sure, I don't mind, Naruto." Naruto's foster parent sighed before going back to her husband, whispering, not knowing of Naruto's good hearing. "I wonder what's going on now?"_

_"He's always muttering to himself. It really creeps me out…"_

_Later, Naruto was sitting alone on a grassy hill, glaring at the world._

_"My, little boy, are you all alone?" Naruto heard a slitter and looked up to find a human like spirit that had no arms and snake like on the bottom and had old, broken arrows coming out of its body. "Would you like to come with me? I'll take care of you." Naruto ran, hiding in a bunch of boxes back in an alley._

_'Why do I have to see those things?' Naruto thought, wishing his grandmother was alive. At least she understood him. At least then, she was there with him._

_"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Naruto jolted and looked up to see a caring looking person looking at him. "My, you're that boy who lives around here. The one who's always by himself, right?" The kind woman knelled down as Naruto remained silent. "I see you around a lot…" The woman then patted Naruto's head who froze in fear, not used to human contact. "Hey… Hey, can you… Perhaps see them as well? Those weird things."_

Naruto's eyes instantly shot open as he awoke at his usual time in the morning… To find Nyanko lying on half his face.

'A dream of when I was a little kid.' Naruto thought, getting readying for the day ahead by putting on his clothes. 'From back when I was being passed between foster homes.'

"You really were a pathetic kid. You've polished up." Nyanko said while passing behind Naruto before the blond grabbed the cat by the head.

**"Were you peeping into my dream?"**Naruto asked with a venomous sneer.

"It just flowed into me, you amateur." The cat growled back before both got into a quarrel, which spooked Sakura and Sasuke who got up early to study the habits of Naruto. Naruto let out sigh as he headed for the door only for when he open it to be greeted by the two spirits from yesterday-which to his teammates shock they could see more than shadows this time, but more define figures formed in a black mass-standing in front of him.

"Good morning." Both Gennin were shock they could actually hear the voices better before sweating as Naruto slammed the door.

"They're here again, Nyanko-sensei!" Naruto whispered while crouching in front of the cat.

"So, they are, Natsume." The cat sighed as Naruto also did the same before leaving the house, not noticing Sakura and Sasuke was following him.

"Move over, move aside. Master Natsume's crossing!" The ox spirit shouted while holding a large umbrella over Naruto as he was trying to train, starting with an endurance run around the village. It also getting annoying as the one eyed spirit was banging a drum. "Move aside, move over!"

"Listen, quit it!" Naruto shouted, angry-and also glad he was in an isolated part of the village.

"Oh, my, no! We have to at least accompany you as a show of good faith!" The one eyed spirit chimed.

"Stop it! It's annoying!" Naruto shouted back at the spirit as Sakura and Sasuke sweated, wondering what the ghost-or ghosts as they can see now two figures-was doing to annoy Naruto. The whole day Naruto was spacing out, mainly thanks to the two ghost. Kakashi had them do simple taijutsu training once Naruto got back from the "torture training" Sakura and Sasuke called it and they came back from "shopping" as they also picked up groceries to make a cover. Then, they did their first D-rank mission which was weeding a garden and all three Gennin was getting annoyed by the two ghost's weird cheering for Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke once and got a strange smirk from Sasuke that made him feel uneasy. However, after Kakashi had dismissed them so they could do whatever they want for the rest of the afternoon, Naruto's head dropped, showing the blond had enough.

"…Fine… I'll go and hear what you have to say…" Naruto groaned.

_"What! No fair! We have been begging for Natsume-dono's assistance for years and yet you get it and not us!" _Mikoto shouted as Sasuke flinched, suddenly feeling a strange chill going through his body. Sakura noticed this as she also heard another small shout, though this one female.

"Thank you so much, Master Natsume!" The one-eyed spirit cried out in joy.

"I never said I'd do it! I'll just hear you out!" Naruto shouted in anger, glad to be near a forest instead in the middle of the village.

~~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~~

"There are quite a few spirits scraping a living in the swamps and forest just outside of Konoha's village area."

"So what about this guy? Naruto asked.

"He always sends off a wave of energy, so we can't get close enough to see him, but he smells like a human."

"I see…" Naruto sighed, standing in one of the swamps while listening to the spirits. "Maybe the guy has a grudge against spirits… Or someone who's distracted by them, and just can't get used to it…?' Naruto thought hard. He knew some people could also sense spirits, but no one yet powerful enough to send of energy like he could. "No idea." Naruto evilly smirked. 'I'd rather talk to him than these spirits!'

_"Can you perhaps see them as well?"_

"…" Naruto remember the kind lady from his past with narrowed eyes before feeling something clam on his ankle and looked down to see a hand hand gripped it from out of the bushes.

"He's human." Naruto was yanked back, forcing him to fall down. "Human!"

"Despicable human!"

"Have you come to drive us out!"

'Naruto!' Sakura thought as both Sasuke and he saw Naruto getting covered in black masses and hearing shouted about Naruto being human.

"Ah! No! Ah? Nyanko!" Naruto shouted, trying to get out of the dog pile of spirits that ranged from human-animal hybrid to more ghostly looking creatures.

"Oh, no! It's not him!" The one eyed spirit shouted.

"You have to start learning to look after yourself. You shouldn't have a problem with those little guys." Nyanko snorted with a smirk. Sakura held Sasuke back from beating the cat's guts out and exposing their cover. "But, if you don't hurry, they'll start sucking your brains out through your nose and ears." Sakura and Sasuke froze and realized Naruto was not being attacked by ghosts… But, demons.

"Yikes! Aah!" Naruto continued to struggle, wanting to keep his brain. That and his fear of getting touch on most of his body was starting to kick in.

"Quit it, you spirits! I'll cry foul!" The ox spirit shouted as Sakura and Sasuke sweated.

"Foul?" The ox spirit's companion asked.

"He's talking about sexual harassment." The cat sighed as this caused both of Naruto's teammates to turn bright red.

"Ma-Make-Make them stop, you phony cat!" Naruto roared as Naruto suddenly managed to throw off all the spirits and hit Nyanko in the head, making him flop to the side. **"Who's next?"**Naruto huffed, his hair which grew some before suddenly returned to length it was at before while the spirits backed off. However, while on the ground, Nyanko's ears twitched as Naruto's eyes widen as he heard something.

'What's that? I can hear something…' Naruto tried to focus. 'Something's coming.'

"That's him! He's here!" The one eyed spirit shouted before Naruto could pin point where the blast was coming from.

'Over there?' Naruto turned to face the blast.

"Natsume, grab on!" Much to Sakura and Sasuke's surprise, they saw Nyanko turn into a large white beast-though blurry to their eyes-and Naruto jumped onto the beast before a blast of white energy hit the area, causing screams of pain and agony to come from the spirits while Nyanko landed in top of a tree.

"…Those were purifying waves…" Naruto sighed, knowing the headache he was starting to get from the area suddenly being purified.

"He aimed at us somewhere and fired one off. Look, it cleared away our little friends quite nicely." Nyanko said while getting Naruto back on the ground.

"Thank goodness… It just scared them away." Naruto sighed, worried that someone was killing the spirits with the waves, but now that he was on the ground, he could tell it was not a strong enough to hurt spirits that much, but it meant that the spirits can't come back to that area for a good bit. However, Naruto was now worried. 'Did he run after them? That sudden attack was completely one-sided…. Just what's going on?' Naruto's eyes narrowed. "I, at least, want to see his face." Naruto said in a serious tone. He hated cowards.

"Oh, you up for it?" Nyanko smirked.

"Master Natsume! Will you do it for us?" Naruto was startled when the ox and one eyed spirit suddenly surprised him and was throwing him up in the air in happiness.

"Don't lift me up! I-I thought you couldn't come back right away!" Naruto complained to the "mid-class" spirits while Nyanko turned back into his physical form before eyeing movement in the bushes that caught his interest.

"…" Sakura and Sasuke held their heads, which were aching. "…I think that 'chi' thing Naruto was talking about… I think his chi is affecting ours…" Sakura whispered in a groan as both of them decided to head to the house as they needed some aspirin from the "chi-blast" induced headaches they now had.

~~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~~

_A child Naruto gasped in shock when a head on an elongated neck came out of the bushes._

_"That kid is freaking out over nothing again!" Naruto looked at some kids his age._

_"What a weirdo!" Narutoran away from them to find the nice lady he met before sitting on a block of stone, reading a book._

_"Oh. It's you again." The woman smiled at Naruto who sat by her._

_"…Miss, you asked if I could see them as well, does that mean you can see them?" Naruto asked weakly only for the woman to smile and take his hand and they began walking . "Am I…a weirdo?" Naruto asked, looking down at the ground._

_"Who knows." The woman slightly smiled as did Naruto did a small smile._

_"Yeah…" Naruto chimed._

_"We're having trouble even putting food on the table. We want you to take him back. He's very strange." Naruto frowned, hearing what he foster father was saying on the phone._

_'I don't need them…' Naruto ran away from the house. 'They aren't my family. I just want to grow up.' Naruto thought, looking for the kind woman. 'I'll find them by myself. I'm sure they're around somewhere… People who see the same things as me… People who understand me… Like Grandma…' Naruto found the kind womn on the stone block again._

_"Is something wrong?" The lady asked, ruffling Naruto's hair._

_"I don't have a family. I know that, but still…" Naruto bit his lip as the lady's eyes soften._

_"Are you lonely, Natsume? I'm here for you… Don't be lonely." Naruto looked at the woman with shock before smiling._

_"That's right, I'm not alone. You can see then as well, right? I'm not weird, right?" Naruto asked with a chime as the kind woman tried to smile._

_"Oh, my." Naruto turned around to see an old lady who just moved into Konoha with her family near to his foster home. "You're little Naruto from around the corner, right?" The old lady asked. "What's wrong? Why are you out here all alone?"_

_Naruto's eyes widen as he frown while feeling a wind move behind him and realized the kind lady he had been talking to was a spirit. 'Maybe there's no one else who can see them in this uncertain world.' Tears began to go down Naruto's face. He began to cry, curled into a ball._

_"Now, now, what's wrong, Naruto?" The old lady panicked, trying to sooth Naruto. "Nastumse?"_

_"Go away!" Naruto shouted for the old lady to leave him alone._

_"Natsume… Natsume…" Naruto kept weeping as he heard the spirit's voice. "I'm sorry, Natsume… It's just that I really wanted to talk to you."_

Naruto opened his eyes as he woke up and sat up. "Cat?" Naruto asked, wondering where Nyanko had gone as he didn't see him. Naruto noticed the door of his room open and sighed. 'I guess I really am drawn to the uncertain, but I can't keep crying over it afterwards.' Naruto thought before his thoughts drifted on the exorcists. He wondered if the person was doing and why he was purifying the area in the swamps, noticing it was the early morning hours.

"I'm back." Naruto blinked as the cat came inside.

"Nyanko, where were you?" Naruto asked,

"Heh heh, just out." Naruto noticed the cat wobbling before sniffing the air.

"Hm..? Ugh! You smell like sake!" Naruto covered his nose. "Stay away from the futon! Scat!"

"Don't be so cold. I brought you a frog as a gift."

"Agh!" Naruto growled as the frog hopped around till Naruto caught it.

"There you go." Naruto released the frog out through the window. "Don't get caught by that stupid cat again." Naruto chimed as said cat was out cold and laying on its side than to getting punched by Naruto.

"Alright, our latest mission is to help clean up a temple." Kakashi chimed as Naruto was glad the two spirits from yesterday had yet to bother him as Team Seven headed over to a temple area near the same swamps where the spisits lived at.

'At least I was able to train in peace.' Naruto thought before sweating at the small temple they walked up to that was old and people had been disrespecting by throwing their trash around the area.

"Oh, thank you for coming to help me." A monk wearing the traditional robes of a monk and glasses chimed at the group while coming up. "I just took over this temple and I need help cleaning up this place.

'Man… D-rank missions are just basically chores' Naruto thought as the monk explained what was needed to done.

"I'll clean up the trash around the area." Naruto offered when Kakashi was deciding on who was to do what which was sweeping the grounds, washing the floors, or picking up trash. Naruto picked the last one so that if any spirits bothered him, none of his team would be spooked.

"Sure, Naruto, go ahead." Kakashi sighed, not caring much to wonder why Naruto would do that before Naruto ran off with some trash bags. He made several Kage Bushin to do the cleaning and decided to scope the area in hopes of finding the exorcist.

"Ugh… Master Natsume." Naruto paled when he saw the two annoying spirits on the ground, fried from being hit by chi.

"Ah, what happened?" Naruto shouted in shock.

"He got us… Dead on…" They groaned as Naruto pitied them. He knew exactly how they felt as purifying waves weren't exactly able to "choose" what was truly pure or impure and hit everything with the same amount of force. A very _painful_force which Naruto knew hurt like no tomorrow.

"The exorcist came again?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and he may still be in the forest." Naruto nodded.

"Got it. Are you two ok?" Naruto asked. If it was a living person, he would just ask so people wouldn't look weird, but for the spirits and ghosts, she actually cared if they were hurt while Naruto just didn't want the living to get hurt and blame the spirits or himself..

"If we rest and absorb the earth's energy, we'll be fine in a bit." The spirits sighed.

'He maybe… the only one who's like me at all…' Naruto thought of the exorcist. 'But… If he can actually see them… How can he do stuff like this?' Naruto may hate spirits and ghosts at times, but he understood why they acted the way they do. They all deserved chances like humans. 'Though, it's true that not all of them are good.' "Let's go, cat." Naruto said in a serious tone while Nyanko-who had been following Naruto, smirking.

"You really are wound up. You aren't learning at all." The cat chuckled. "Don't you think you're getting your hopes too high?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked before both Nyanko and he jumped as they sensed something coming and the sound of bells.

"Ah! Something's coming!" Nyanko shouted before a large bipedal ox spirit appeared before them. He wore a large kimono and hard shaggy, long hair with two snort horns and two large ox ears coming off the top of his head that had ears and one side had bells. He was also wearing gold bracelets on his human like hands.

'It's huge!' Nauto thought in shock. "W-What's that?"

"There you are, Natsume." The large spirit chuckled. "Heh, heh! Your face is as bold as Reiko's. You have the 'Book of Friends,' do you not? I would like my name returned to me."

'Of all the times..This is about the book…' Naruto groaned, rubbing his head in annoyance. "I'm sorry, but can I do it later? I'm busy right now." Naruto sighed, holding the large spirit didn't mind.

"Busy?"

"Off to do some man-slaying."

"Nyanko!" Naruto growled at the cat.

"Ah…" The spirit nodded. "Then let Misuzu here help you out. I don't mind helping out one last time, since you have my name. And, also, you saved my servant here." Misuzu opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to show the frog Naruto saved from Nyanko.

"Ah… That frog…" Naruto sighed, glad the frog was alright. He liked frogs and toads.

"See, Natsume, it was all for you." Nyanko chuckled.

"Shut up, cat." Naruto growled.

"Oh, my. Just like we'd expect of you, Master Natsume. You've even bound Misuzuto your will. What a dreadful thing, that book." The injured one eyed spirit raised a fan in a weak attempt to cheer.

"How about you go sleep and quit commenting" Naruto shouted at the two spirits, half annoyed and half wanting them to recover.

"Lord Misuzu, Master Natsume, the human you seek is hidden somewhere in that forest…. Deliver justivce!" The smaller ox yokai shouted.

"As you wish."

"Wait!" Naruto shouted as Misuzu shot into the sky to look for the exorcist. Naruto cursed and began to run to go find the exorcist before Misuzu.

"Hey, Natsume, wait! Natsume!" The cat shouted before snorted. "Tch, you two, you shouldn't take him so lightly." Nyanko left the two spirits to find Naruto.

'Crap! If that guy faces off against that powerful spirit, I doudt the exorcist will make it out alive!' Naruto thought while in a full run, trying to pinpoint where the exorcist was at. 'Where is he? If I don't find him before that thing does…' Naruto then saw a figure though the tree line. 'A shadow! Is that him?' Naruto dashed towards the shadow while looking to the side to see Misuzu right next to him as he ran towards the man. Naruto tackled the man down as Nyanko ran up.

"Natsume, command it! Use it name!" Nyanko shouted, slightly morphing because of the rush.

"STOP, MISUZU!" Naruto shouted as he heard teeth clamping together with his eyes closed. He opened them when he felt nothing had happen and turned to find Misuzu had stopped, his jaw clench shut before Misuzu hit the ground hard. "It worked…" Naruto sighed in relief.

"When you give an order to something whose name is in the book, the effects are immediate." Nyanko glared at the blond.

"I-I get it." Naruto said while sighing again.

"Just what's going on here, child?" Naruto looked at the so-called "exorcist" was the very monk who hired his team to help clean up the temple. A view popped up on the blond's head as he sensed the two injured spirits coming up behind him and saying to deal the finishing blow.

**"You two.**"Both spirits sweated as Naruto's eyes became scary and a sick smirk came onto his face. **"Would you mind telling me once more, without leaving anything out, exactly what's going on?"**Naruto chimed with venom rolling off his tongue, scaring both spirits.

"A new monk just recently came to the old abandoned shrine in these swamps. I suppose you could call him a hard worker." The one eyed spirit explained. "He started coming through here constantly and purifying it. We were worried because he's so powerful, and we knew if we could use your power, we might be able to get rid of him.

Naruto let out a sigh. "You guys.."

"Ahh! We're so sorry!" The spirits bowed.

"Child." Naruto looked at the monk. "What exactly have you been talking to all this time?" Naruto sweated.

'So, he really can't see him…' Naruto sighed as the monk and he sat down to talk with the monk explaining his adult son was sensitive and it made him ill at times, so he was cleansing the area for "peace of mind."

"Peace of mind!" The two annoying spirits cried.

"He's got that much power, but he can't see us!"

"He doesn't have spiritual power, but rather Buddhist power. Instead of power you're born with, it's power you gain passively through study." The cat sighed.

Naruto wonder why he didn't realize before that it was a monk doing the waves, he would not know. However, Naruto did a sheepish smile. "The ghosts around here aren't really bad, so I'd appreciate it if you toned it down a notch." Naruto sighed as the bald monk looked at Naruto with shock.

"…Can you see them?" Naruto's eyes widen as his mouth instantly clamped to keep him from speaking in fear that the man would hate him. The monk noticed this and let out a sigh. "No, you don't have to answer that. Feel free to come by anytime you want to talk… That is after you finished the task I paid your team and you to do." The man smiled as Naruto sweated.

After the mission, Naruto hanged back as they were heading to the house as it was late when they finished.

"Looks like you did those spirits a favor." Nyanko-sensei chuckled.

"…It wasn't for 'spirits.'" Naruto sighed at the cat. "It's probably because we've talked and now we're 'acquiances.'" Naruto looked at his teams' back. "…When I was little, there was a spirit that took a woman's shape and spoke to me. Back then, the whole incident really hurt me, but when I think of it now, I'm glad I met her, Nyanko-sensei." Nyanko looked at the blond with thoughtful eyes. "I can't express it well, but I recently discovered this: so long as you've got a heart, we're all the same." Naruto smiled. "Those that are alone grow lonely. The first step is always the most frightening… What about you, cat?" Naruto asked as the cat smirked.

~~~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~~~~

'Those three need to learn to cook.' Naruto thought with annoyance while wearing an apron as he was making breakfast. 'But…I guess the very interactions that may be accompanied by grief are what bring about those treasured bonds Grandma told me about.' Naruto sighed before his good sense of smell made him cover his nose and turned around to find the cat waddling in. "Ugh, cat, you smell like sake!"

"Those guys had started up a wager on the whole monk-slaying thing. The powerful monk verus Reiko's grandson. Anyway, as far as I'm concerned, the match is decided." Naruto glared at the cat.

"I really should exorcise you, you know." Naruto sighed, taking off the apron as he needed to go to the store to get some things they forgot to buy to finish breakfast.

"Here. I brought you a mouse." The cat smirked while holding out a mouse.

"Not again!" Naruto sweated as he headed for the door. 'That's right. I wonder what happened to Misuzu.' Right when Naruto opened the front door, he found Misuzu waiting there.

"Natsume, I'd appreciate it if you returned my name." Misuzu demanded before Naruto put his hand up.

"Sorry, but it'll have to be later. I got to get some stuff for breakfast, make it, and then go train." Naruto sighed while passing the yokai and heading for the store. When Naruto came back, he saw the two annoying spirits from before sneaking away from the door.

'Why are they here?' Naruto thought before seeing the bamboo spourt, some edible mushrooms, and other edible things lying on the foot of the door and smiled. 'I guess I don't mind helping them out every once and a while.' Naruto thought while picking up the items, wondering if he could make stew with what he had.

~~~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~~~

~~~Sasuke and Sakura's Obsevring Guide Of Naruto~~~

~Sakura writing and **Sasuke writing~**

Okay. Let's see… Um… How should I put this?

**Simple, Naruto can see things normal people can't. Which could include the dead, though right now we only can tell he can indeed see demons invisible to normal people including ninja. However, it also seems that whatever power Naruto has that allows him to do that is rubbing off on you and me as we have begun to somewhat see what he sees, but in very unclear quality.**

That, or we have a similar power and ours is just waking up by being near him.

**True… That is possible. But, the best we can do is hear the demon's voices. However, it seems demons come to Naruto for "names"-whatever that is about-and favors because he has a high spiritual power…**

I think that's the chi Naruto was talking about. Now, that I think about, I think those barriers and curses Naruto knows must have been originally for demons!

**And, now you show that brain of yours. Yesh… Takes observing another teammate and writing the interesting findings to get it to happen. Well, off of that, that would explain where Naruto got his power from. He inherited it from his grandmother as we at least know he was raised in his early years by this grandmother. Note-we need to research into Naruto's family history.**

I'll do that. I got a cousin who works in the library who can get me in areas normal people and ninja can't go.

**And, for once you are useful… If only you did that in training, then I might think of possibly dating you.**

Really!

**I hate fangirls, not girls. Act more like someone with a mind and then I might say something about it. But, right now, back to Naruto. There is one big danger we know Naruto is in.**

Huh… What? Oh! You mean the cat!

**Yes… This Nyanko-sensei of Naruto's is actually a demon who keeps himself in a physical form of a weird looking cat. It's a powerful demon and seems to wish Naruto dead even though it is also Naruto's bodyguard. On the side note, we know thanks to Naruto's strange ability to see demons, he can also beat them to a pulp as it seems the same powers seem to give him super strength against the demons as we seen him knock out the cat before with one punch. It could be connected with the barriers and curses.**

True… But, maybe the demons are also chasing Naruto. He could be running away from a demon when we saw him run away from us before… But… Why would he be used to harsh words to the point it doesn't bother him one bit?

**…Maybe he tried telling people of his ability and no one believed him and then outcastes him… I mean, I noticed how some of the older people hate Naruto as if he killed someone… Maybe this Natsume clan is hated for their abilities.**

That is true… Wait… I remember Naruto has these strange whisker like marks on his cheeks.

**What about them?**

His birthday is October Tenth! And how old he is, it matches up!

**What… Wait, Naruto is connected to the Kyuubi no Yoko?**

Yes! Think about, the Hokage couldn't be able to kill such a demon, but with the help of this Natsume clan, they must have seal it inside of Naruto, who has the powers to keep demons at bay in a way!

**Yes… That would also explain the hate from the older people. But, they probably see Naruto as the fox, not a container. And since Naruto's clan seems to be skilled in seals, they would know how to seal demons into all sorts of containers, including a living as the Kyuubi was probably too powerful for a non-living container… Naruto has just become an even bigger mystery.**

End Jounral~~~~~

_~~~Kakashi's Team Journal~~~_

_Usually, most Jonin would leave their students' lives private, but since I am actually stuck living with mind, I decided to keep track of my three student's progress. However, I'm worried about them. Reasons?_

_Sakura is not kunoichi material. She can be, but if she doesn't stop dieting and start training, then she will probably die on her first battle. That and get her thoughts off of Sasuke. Maybe if I do some out of team training with her and alternate with Sasuke and Naruto so they don't feel left out will help. Especially with the fact I can keep her from dieting as we now have to all eat together… Speaking of which, it seems my old team's claims my inability to cook is still upholded. But, it also shows that both Sakura and Sasuke also suck at cooking, so we might all go get some cooking classes for team bonding as those two needs to work on their people skills as that will much help their teamwork problem._

_Sasuke is alright. Needs for sure to work on his people skills like Sakura, but Sasuke is worse than Sakura. Alright in shinobi abilities, I noticed he does need to work on chakra control a little as well he has the potential to be a good speed type ninja. I want to deflate his ego some though before teaching him any jutsu and such as his arrogance maybe his downfall. That and try to get him off of revenge some. I can understand if he wants to keep a grudge on the one who killed his family, but letting it control your life and ruin it as I let such a thing happen to me and now I regret it every day._

_However, then there is Naruto. He is a masochist, though and though, as I had him told me his morning "warm-up" training… One hundred laps around Konoha, two hundred sprint swimming laps in one of the several large lakes in Konoha-no matter what weather-along with diving to the bottom and then going back to the surface the same amount of them, and other things I can only see Gai doing. And all done before the time I told the team to meet up with me, though they all mainly waited inside as they figured out even when I was going to live with them, I was going to be late. Indeed, Naruto is the grandson of Konoha's "Demon Mistress" as Reiko's bingo name was called. Naruto may not be as strong as Gai, but his endurance and stamina is quite high from his training, but it probably is set for his skills in curses and strange seals. He's taijutsu his grandmother taught him is…should be inhumanly impossible, as the way Naruto fought, his moves should have torn his body apart. Only did I found out later that Reiko's style seemed to be something only people of her family could do only if they were trained young like Naruto. Other than the fact we need to take Naruto clothes shopping, Naruto is probably the best one my team. Understands teamwork, just needs some work on chakra control and such which he knows is his weaknesses… But, I noticed something weird with the blond. He seems to be very jumpy and seems paranoid much like Reiko was from the few times I met her. Everyone knew she was sort of off her knocker, which is why I wonder how they allowed her to raise her grandson, but I wonder if these bouts of insane paranoid are actually a side effect from being "chi sensitive" as Naruto said his grandmother and he was. At least, from what I seen, Naruto doesn't talk to himself so he is better than his grandmother in the mental stability department. I will keep eye on him as I really don't want Naruto to go insane like his grandmother… I heard that when she was found dead under a tree near Konoha, she had her sick smirk of happiness on her lips which-as there was no sides of someone killing her and her death being listed as "killed by unknown natural causes"-it was possibly it was herself who killed herself with her abilities to end her suffering from insanity… Though, that is just my theory._

_Oh, and speaking of Naruto's abilities… Naruto is the only one-including me-who can cook in Team Seven. And he is indeed quite a cook! He is-oddly enough-also good at house chores and keeps the house spotless without any of the rest of the team joining in and helping, though I am going to have Sakura and Sasuke help take up some of that work as well I, too. I mean, we are already practically surviving off of his cooking, might as well pay him back by doing some of the house chores. That and I don't want to tired Naruto out as he also keeps quite a potted garden on the porch connected to his room and keeps the house garden kept up. From how those plants look, I have to guess Naruto uses them as an outlet to being an outcast. Hopefully, I can get Sakura and Sasuke to accept their teammate and he can finally have some people to talk to instead of taking care of plants._

_~~~End Journal~~~_

~Book Of Explaining~

~Exorcist- A person who can seal demons and spirits or kill them. Some also can purify areas to keep the spirits from going there. Monks are like this, but gain their abilities from studying and can only do purifying waves at most if they don't have the gift to see spirits.

~~~~~~~Ayakashi~~~~~~~~~

Alright! Three chapters down! Next up is the Wave Arc! As you can see, Kakashi is the densest living with Naruto-chuckle. Okay, so review if you want me to keep this story going!


	4. Notice

Hello. Sorry for being gone for so long. College had eaten up my time and now that I am back, I find I have to do some major overhauling on what I have on Fanfiction. This is mostly finding due to not being on top of my stories for so long, I have lost my muse for most of them. So, am purging my account and keeping only the stories I will be rewriting or keeping to use as a source for writing original stories as I am trying to get off of fanfiction and creating my own stories.

This is a story up for adoption. If you want to adopt it, PM me with a good summary of where you are planning to go with it. If noone offers an adoption by Dec. 16, I will be deleting this story.


End file.
